


Canvas

by thisdorkyficthing



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: (With a Belt!), Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bondage, Bottom Thor, Butt Plugs, Creepy Loki, Cuckolding, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Original Character(s), Mystery, Orgasm Delay, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex, Spanking, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 32,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4766846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdorkyficthing/pseuds/thisdorkyficthing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor takes a job as live-in housekeeper to a <em>very</em> particular artist, Loki Laufeyson, and quickly finds himself in a situation he can't(or <em>won't?</em>) get himself out of easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home Sweet Home

“The groceries are delivered weekly, so you don't have to worry about that.” The woman's voice on the other end had a strange, tinny distance to it, adding an extra bit of eeriness to an already weird call.

Thor cleared his throat. “So what exactly do I need to do again? Just to be clear.”

“You'll be there to clean, do laundry, cook – although Mr. Laufeyson doesn't have much of an appetite so don't worry about having be a top of the line chef or anything – and whatever errands Mr. Laufeyson may need you to run.”

“How old is Mr. Laufeyson?”

“Oh, he's only about 30. You won't be changing any diapers if you're worried about that,” she laughed. The line went staticky for a second before clearing up.

Thor tilted his head, giving a quizzical look at the air in front of him.

“He's one of those eccentric artist types.” She said, as if sensing the question in Thor's mind.

“And speaking of eccentric- if you find any paintings or drawings sitting around, don't touch them. He doesn't really like people looking at his work unless he specifically shows it to them.”

Thor shrugged a shoulder. “Fair enough.”

“Anything else?”

“I think that's it.”

“Good!” she chirped, “then the key will be at the front door, with a few more instructions- how to find your room and all that. Don't come before noon.”

Thor breathed. “Okay.”

“And Mr. Odinson?”

“Yeah?”

“Hide your phone when you get there, Mr. Laufeyson really hates smartphones.”

Thor gaped, the line going dead before he had a chance to form a reply.

_Think of the money_ , Thor told himself, _just keep thinking of the money._

  
*        *        *

  
Heavy rain pounded on to his car as he made his way up the steep, winding road that was supposed to lead up to Mr. Laufeyson's house. Dark clouds churned above, letting loose grumbles here and there. Thor breathed deeply and girpped the wheel tighter.

Actually seeing the house didn't help his nerves any. It was huge, as Thor sort of expected. White paint tinged gray. A slanted, red roof. Lots of windows. The yard was a wreck, broken off tree branches scattered all over the leaf covered lawn, overgrown bushes around the house. It looked otherwise decently cared for, which should have put Thor at ease since he was half-expecting a crumbling mansion from Hell, but it somehow made him feel worse.

He pulled up to the side of the house and parked, keeping his grip on the steering and taking a few more deep breaths.

“It's just a fucking house with a weird owner. It's nothing.”

Once he felt sufficiently braced, he grabbed his bag from the passenger seat and stepped out. The air smelled like rotting leaves and ozone, everything silent save for the choppy whistling made by the gusts of wind blowing through the naked trees.

“Fuck fuck _fuckfuckfuck_.” He made his way to the front door. There was an envelope taped to it made of thick, off-white parchment. Mr. Laufeyson was an old-fashioned guy it seemed. Inside was a key to the front door, just as the woman on the phone had said, and a paper folded in to thirds. He pulled out the key first, tucking it against his palm, and then the paper.

_To Mr. Odinson-_

_I hope you found the place easily enough!_ \- It was the woman, Laufeyson's assistant or whatever, writing. - _You'll have found the key to the front and back doors inside this envelope. Be sure to not lose it!_

_Your room will be easy enough to find. Just go up the stairs and it'll be the first door on the left. **DO NOT** enter any other rooms unless instructed by Mr. Laufeyson._

Thor paused, glancing up at the door.

_The basement – Mr. Laufeyson's studio – is **OFF LIMITS.** Please do not go inside._

Fuck.

_Mr. Laufeyson wakes at about 11am most days. I would advise you do not speak to him until about 12pm, if he happens to be out of his studio. He eats infrequently throughout the day, so do not worry about making breakfast or lunch unless he asks for it – but he expects supper to be served at 7pm. If he is still in his studio at the time, there is a small chain at the door that will ring a bell so you can let him know it's suppertime._

There was only a few more things written after that. The locations to the bathrooms, where the cleaning supplies were kept, things like that. Thor folded the paper and shoved it, along with the envelope, in to his front pocket.

He pinched the key between his thumb and index finger. His heart was thumping in his ears. It was just a regular old key. It still seemed like a _lot_ more than that.

He was working himself up over nothing. He had to be. This was some dumb cheap horror movie shit. Mr. Laufeyson was just some weirdo who liked having things done in his weird way.

Thor shoved the key in the lock and opened the door while he still had the nerve.

The place smelled like oil, old rugs, drying paint, and the faintest hint of smoke. It was even darker inside, every curtain pulled closed so only slivers of gray light bled through the openings. Dust floated aimlessly in the stagnant air, tickling

Thor's throat and nose as he inhaled. The staircase sat feet away, leading up to a darkened hallway.

Despite every cell in his body screaming run the fuck out, he made his way up. Each step creaked under his feet, the sound of it deafening in the heavy silence. A chill ran down Thor's spine.

_First door on the left_. He had to feel along the wall to find it, it was so dark. The peeling wallpaper rasped under his palm. He heaved a sigh of relief when he found the door, groping for the handle - one of those old iron feeling things that probably had a lock with a skeleton key - and quickly ducked inside. The room was pitch black too, and he had to pull out his phone to get his bearings.

_Jesus, I wasn't expecting a suite but this was ridiculous._ The room screamed _servant's quarters_ – windowless, dirty looking walls, a small, old bed tucked in the corner and a scratched dresser at the opposite wall. At least there was electricity, he thought as he pulled the chain that lit the naked light bulb hanging above him. Deep breaths. He tossed his bag to the bed, pulled the first dresser drawer open and set about putting his clothes away.

" _Home sweet home_."

  
*        *        *

  
Thor had never laid eyes on such a thoroughly stocked kitchen. Thor's head spun from the choices. But, given that it was just past six, he opted for something he could make blindfolded: baked chicken with vegetables and rice.

He kept an eye on the door with the chain hanging down beside it.

Somehow, Mr. Laufeyson still managed to sneak up on him.

Thor jumped back when he caught a glimpse of him out of the corner of his eye, banging the back of his head in to a nearby cabinet. “ _Fuck!_ ” He hissed in pain, rubbing the back of his head.

“And who might you be?” Mr. Laufeyson asked coolly, leaning his hip against the counter. He smirked, as if pleased with scaring the shit out of Thor.

Thor wasn't entirely sure what to expect when he finally saw Mr. Laufeyson, but he wouldn't have imagined the reality. Tall and lean - as if the fully loaded fridge and cabinets weren't evidence enough that he was not a _starving artist_ \- with a chin length mop of jet black hair that curled around the ends and contrasted his alabaster complexion. He was attractive, that was for sure, all elegant features: a narrow slope of a nose, sharp cheekbones and jawline - everything about him was angular, points and edges. All of this was topped off by a pair of piercing green eyes that were currently looking right into Thor, digging through every memory, secret and thought he had ever had.

Thor cleared his throat. “Thor Odinson. Pleasure to meet you.” He took a step forward and thrust his hand out to his new employer.

Mr. Laufeyson's chin tipped up ever so slightly, looking down his nose at Thor's hand. A moment later he was reaching out with one of his own paint spattered ones, taking Thor's wrist in a cool, tight grip. “The pleasure is mine.”

Thor forced on a smile, prying his hand away a second later. “Uh, well, dinner should be done in about twenty minutes-”

He nodded, eyes scanning up and down Thor. “Very good. I'll go freshen up then.” He spun and left without another word, leaving Thor reeling.

“What the _fuck_ ,” he hissed to himself. He stirred rice with shaking hand.

  
*        *        *

  
He set out Mr. Laufeyson's food at the end of the oval dining table. He lit the candle sconces, as instructed, since he apparently liked the softer glow. Loki appeared in the entry way just as Thor was lighting the last one. At least this time he only flinched and didn't slam his head in to something.

Mr. Laufeyson made a sound of approval as he walked to his seat and looked at his plate. “Finally, someone who doesn't boil vegetables to mush.”

“Mom taught me right.” Good. This was going good. He could relax.

Mr. Laufeyson's face suddenly twisted in confusion, eyeing the otherwise empty table. “Are you going to eat?”

“Oh - Yeah, but I was told you preferred eating alone.”

Mr. Laufeyson laughed, “oh god, _that's_ what my agent told you?”

Thor shrugged, feeling lost again.

“She was feeling dramatic, I guess.” Mr Laufeyson waved his hand lazily, picking up his glass of wine as he said, “come eat with me, please.”

“Oh, okay,” Thor said with a forced smile. “Be right back.”

Once he'd brought his plate out from the kitchen and settled at the other end of the table, a silence descended over them. Mr. Laufeyson was looking at him again, studying him with the smallest of smiles. Thor couldn't help but squirm under his intense gaze.

“Do you know what I do, Thor?”

Thor swallowed, a strange feeling coming over him at the sound of Mr. Laufeyson speaking his name. “I was told you were an artist.”

“True. But do you know what I specialize in?”

Thor shook his head.

“Portraits. Figure drawing. Anything that involves capturing the human form.”

Thor choked down a mouthful of chicken and rice. “Neat _._ ”

His smile grew. “You'd make a lovely subject... those eyes of yours.”

Thor blinked automatically. “Thanks. But, uh, my friend tried to use me as a model for a photography project back in college and I sucked so...”

Mr Laufeyson leaned forward, the flickering candlelight making the shapes of his face dance, transforming it in to something more ghoulish. “I can say, with complete confidence, that I am _much_ better artist than your friend.”

“ _Oh_.” Thor's grip on his fork tightened.

Mr. Laufeyson leaned back, hard enough to bounce against the chair, and stabbed his fork in to a chunk of chicken breast. He scraped his teeth over the tines as he dragged the chicken off of it, making the hairs on Thor's arms stand on end.

“I'm sorry if I offended you, Mr. Laufeyson.”

He stilled, eyes flitting to Thor, then back down to his plate. “Call me Loki.”

“Loki.”

“It's fine.”

It didn't _seem_ fine, that's for sure. “I'd love to see some of your work, sometime. I tried looking you up, but Google failed me.”

Loki smiled again. _Good_. “I do my best to fly under the radar. My work is a bit niche, _shall we say_ , and my buyers like to keep it private.”

How... unsettling. “Oh, neat,” he said, smiling and nodding.

Loki stabbed at his chicken again, taking a broccoli floret with it. “This is very good, by the way.”

“Thanks.”

  
*        *        *

  
“How was your first day at work?”

Thor glanced around his dingy room. “Interesting. I'll have to get used it.”

His mother hummed at the other end. “If you ever need it, you know your father will have your job waiting for you. I know how he talks but-”

Thor sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I don't want to talk about dad right now.”

She sighed. “I know, I know. Can't a mother dream, though? I miss you.”

Thor's mouth twisted. “I know. Sorry. I love you.”

“I love you too,” came his mother's voice, warm as one of her hugs.

“I better get some sleep. I wanna get an early start tomorrow. I'm pretty sure I saw some dust bunnies humping in a corner earlier.”

His mother laughed. “Okay sweetheart. Sleep well.”

“You too.”

“Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Call ended. Thor sighed, looking at the time. Ten pm. He set an alarm for eight. Shoving it under the flat, lumpy pillow he stood, stripping down to his boxers. He preferred to sleep naked, usually, but his instincts were giving him a big _hell no_ , and for _once_ today he was going to listen to them. He folded his clothes and turned the light off before flopping back in to bed, the mattress's springs whining under his bulk. He dragged the tissue thin blanket over body and settled on to his side, his hand sliding under the pillow to grasp his phone - the one bit of homey comfort he had here.

He was startled awake by a particularly loud crack of thunder, his heart jumping in to his throat. He pushed himself up on to his elbow, squinting in the pith black. He felt eyes on him. He breathed hard, raking his hair off his face.

Lightening flashed blinding white. His door was cracked open a few inches. He blinked. He could swear he saw Loki's face at the other side. _Shit_.

Another roll of thunder, a flash of white. No one was there.


	2. Lull

"Hope those storms didn't keep you up. Coffee?"

Thor rubbed his puffy eyes, feeling weary and wary as he stepped in to the kitchen. The fact that Loki was up - seemingly _before_ Thor - was a little surprising, on top of the whole _seeing his face through the crack in the door_ thing. He was still trying to convince himself that that was just his imagination. "Yeah, coffee'd be great."

Loki smiled and pulled a couple of mugs from one of the cupboards as Thor sat on one of the stools at the island. Thor stared as he poured steaming coffee out of a french press, he couldn't help it. Black button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, hands perfectly clean of paint, hair combed back. From this angle, he seemed perfectly normal. Not like someone who'd watch someone else as they slept.

"I have a small errand I need you to run today," Loki said as he slid one of the cups to Thor. "You'll probably need to do it early, since I think the storms are going to kick back up later." Dumping sugar and cream in to his cup, he jerked his head towards the windows. Outside, rainwater sluggishly dripped from the gutters and on to the soggy ground in muted slaps, the threat of more looming in the dark clouds hanging low in the sky.

Loki pulled a slip of paper from his back pocket, sliding it to Thor. "You passed through town on your way here, right?"

Thor nodded. "Yeah." He unfolded the paper - heavy and rough, not anything like you'd get from a regular notebook - rubbing the pad of his thumb over it without thought. In a loopy, slanted script that seemed perfectly fitting to Loki's hand, was a list of colors, the names of different kinds of brushes listed just below that.

"Good," Loki said, taking a sip of his coffee. "It should be easy for you to find then. It's right on the main street, between the drugstore and the diner. Impossible to miss."

Thor took a sip of his own, eyebrows raising. "This is great."

"What's life without good coffee?" Loki said with a smile, resting his elbows on the counter and leaning forward.

Thor chuckled. "It's shit."

"I have to agree with you there," Loki laughed, holding out his mug. 

"Cheers."

Thor smiled, carefully clinking his mug against Loki's, feeling a bit silly for working himself up over something that was in his head.

 

*        *        *

 

Thor could feel his tires slipping on the muddy tracks that counted for a road here, his grip on the steering wheel tightening in response. _As if that would help anything._ He should have gotten them changed months ago. _Too much money_ , that was what he'd thought at the time.

"Fucking idiot."

He leaned over the wheel, squinting at the windshield. The wipers were doing nothing to combat the fucking _downpour_ he was trying to drive through at the moment.

He continued to inch his way up the steep hill, his heart thumping wildly in his chest. It was dark enough that Thor had to put on his headlights, and they only just barely illuminated the forest ahead of him. The black branches swayed with each gust, scraping and groaning against one another. The sky grumbled hard enough that Thor could feel it vibrate his his chest, a blinding flash of lightening following just after. Then, there was another crack.

Thor shouted as he was jerked forward, his seat belt tightening in response to the sudden stop. It kept him from slamming in to the wheel but pain lanced up from his sternum where the belt cut in to him. Thor froze, eyes shut tight and hands clutching the wheel with a death grip.

Thor opened his eyes after the world stilled for a second, dread filling him when he saw the branch - no, not a branch - half a goddamn tree crushing the hood of his car.

"Fuck!" Thor punched the car horn, slamming his hands on the steering wheel a few more times for good measure.

He sighed, impotent rage and panic still making his blood pump too hot, and slumped forward. He draped his arms over the wheel, resting his forehead on them. Breathe. Just breathe.

Once he felt sufficiently oxygenated he sat back up. He reached in his pocket, then the other.

" _Fuck_ ," he hissed. He'd shoved his phone under his mattress for safe keeping before going downstairs that morning and forgot to grab it before going to town. "You goddamn _idiot_."

Breathe, just fucking _breathe_.

When a few more minutes passed and it appeared that Thor would not, in fact, be waking from this really _shitty_ dream, he accepted his fate. He shut the car off, shoved the keys in to his pocket, grabbed the bag of art supplies and set about walking the last few miles back to Loki's house.

 

*        *        *

 

The front door swung open when he was halfway through the front lawn. Loki looked shocked, hand to his heart and eyebrows arched up in concern. "What on earth happened to _you?_ "

Thor was soaked to the bone and freezing, his teeth chattering with each inhale. His legs were stiff, making him grimace as he walked up the front steps. "Half a fucking tree decided to make my car in to a bed."

"Oh _god_. Are you alright?" Loki asked as he shut the door behind him.

Thor couldn't help but stop and give Loki a look.

Loki's nose scrunched and he shook his head, realizing his mistake. "I mean, were you injured?"

Thor sighed, shoulders sagging. "I think I'm fine."

He looked down at his hand, curled around the bag of art supplies like a claw. He thrust it towards Loki. "Got the stuff on your list."

Loki put on a forced smile, taking the bag from him gingerly. "I feel terrible about making you go out on that awful weather... can I make you some coffee, tea maybe?"

Thor let out another sigh. "Coffee would be nice. I think I'm gonna take a shower and try to warm up a bit."

Loki nodded, watching as Thor made his way up the staircase.

"Oh, and by the way," Loki started, voice brighter, "I decided to put you in another room. I even moved your things for you!"

Thor stopped and turned back to Loki, who stood at the bottom with his hands cupped over one another on the banister.

Loki gave him a small smile, shoulders rising and falling. "That one was a real hole, wasn't it? I don't know why my agent thought to put you in there."

"You _moved_ my _stuff?_ " Thor could hear the ominous tone in his voice. He couldn't hold it back. He was _tired_.

Loki's smile fell, one eyebrow arching up in the middle. The picture of innocence. "I wanted to save you the trouble."

Thor let out a sharp hiss of annoyance, pressing his fingertips in to his eyes. "Fine, just... I'd rather you not touch my things again. Alright?"

"Understood," Loki replied, cool and calm.

Thor let his hand drop. God he was fucking _exhausted_. He started climbing up the stairs again.

"It's to the right," Loki said a moment later.

Thor stopped, looking over his shoulder. Loki was smiling again, pointing tot he right with an elegant hand. _Perfectly innocent._

"At the end of the hall. I left the door open for you," he continued, "it's right across from mine."

Thor swallowed. He forced on a smile and nodded before making his way up the rest of the stairs, Loki's eyes on his back.

 

*        *        *

 

Thor clutched the towel around his hips. He kept shivering despite his skin being tinged pink from the hot shower. He made his way down the hall, to his new room. He stopped a few feet away from the open door, taking a few deep breaths before walking in.

Well, it was definitely an upgrade. An antique looking brass bed sat in the middle of one wall, a window on either side with gauzy white curtains. It looked damn inviting too, dressed with a thick comforter and piled with pillows. Thor walked farther in, shutting the door behind him. An old armoire sat a few feet from the door, and that's where Loki had put his clothes, all neatly folded or hung up. It still made him uneasy that Loki had gone through his things... but Loki had been living alone like this for _god_ knew how long. Maybe he just forgot that things like that were off-putting. That sort of stuff happened, didn't it?

Thor whipped off the towel and dressed quickly, throwing on a sweatshirt since he still felt a bit of a chill. (He was going to get sick, wasn't he? _Goddamn_...) He stood in the middle of the room, taking it in for another minute. A small table and a pair of padded, velvety chairs sat between another pair of windows. Old, leather bound books filled a bookshelf hanging on one of the walls, a small bust of a man sat beside them. No pictures or paintings, oddly enough.

Everything about the room - the whole _house_ , really - gave off a feeling of stepping back in time. Not a _specific_ time, some time that was hard to determine. 

Thor sighed. He was wrung out. He glanced over his shoulder at the shut door. It was still early in the afternoon, as far as Thor could tell without a single damn clock in sight, he could probably rest for a while before Loki would need him again. He walked over to the bed, sitting down on it cautiously. He groaned in satisfaction.

Loki seemed to dislike most modern conveniences, but modern mattresses were _a-okay_ , apparently. Not that Thor was complaining. 

He flopped down, groaning again, and wound his arms around one of the plush pillows as he dragged his legs up.

He would just rest for a bit. No big deal.

 

*        *        *

 

Thor woke with vague memories of a shadow looming over him as he lay in bed, eyes heavy on him. The sky was black past the gauzy curtains and he groaned. He slept _way_ too long. He sat up and rubbed his hands over his warm face, still aching and exhausted. Slowly, he dragged himself to his feet and made his way downstairs.

Wait. He stilled a few steps in to the hall, spinning back on the ball of his foot. He closed the door before going to sleep.

Hadn't he?

Breathe. _In, out_. Don't panic.

Loki was downstairs in the living room, reading by the dingy yellow light of a lamp that had tangled grey fringe hanging around the edge of the shade. He looked up, eyebrows rising a fraction when Thor entered. "Feeling okay?"

Thor shrugged, still a bit out of it and wary. "Sorry about sleeping so long. Want me to make dinner?"

Loki waved his hand with a scoff. "I'm fine. What about you?"

Thor settled on to the old brocade couch that sat across the armchair Loki sat in. "Just tired, I think."

Loki hummed, letting the conversation lull as he went back to his book.

"Did you come in to my room?" _May as well just ask, right?_ "While I was sleeping," he added when Loki looked back up with a bewildered expression.

"I poked my head in to check on you when you didn't come down again." His voices hitches up higher on the last few words, almost making them sound like a question. The " _was that wrong?_ " heavily implied with it.

Thor laughed at himself, shaking his head and rubbing his eyes. 

"Sorry. My door was open when I woke up and it freaked me out a bit."

Loki nodded in understanding. " _Ahh_ ," he said, "sorry. A house this old has it's little _quirks_ , shall we say, sometimes the doors will pop open if you don't slam the damn things shut." He shrugged with an apologetic look. "You'll get used to it."

Thor laughed again, at himself, for being so goddamn paranoid. "I guess I'll have to."

 

*        *        *

 

Later on, when he ventured back up in to his new room, he gave the door a hard enough pull that the old knob vibrated in his palm. He gave it a good shake too, just to make sure. He settled in to bed when he felt the door was going to stay closed, and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

 

*        *        *

 

He had another dream. A shape sitting in one of the chairs at the other side of the room, watching him. He swore he could _feel_ it's eyes sliding over him again and again and _again_. Their weight only faded when the dream twisted back in to complete darkness.

Without his phone to startle him awake, his eyelids stuttered open in increments. He tossed and turned until the sun was impossible to ignore.

Panic made his stomach clench when he sat up and saw his door cracked open.


	3. Sketch

Thor stood in the middle of his bedroom, breathing hard as he raked his hair off his face. He had every drawer pulled out and emptied, the bedding ripped off the bed and strewn over the floor. He'd even crept over to his old room and dug under the mattress to no avail. He was panicking. _Again_.

No car. No phone. No lifeline out of this place.

Frankly, panicking was completely justified.

Thor ran downstairs, the walls shaking with each heavy step, blood pumping furiously through his veins.

Loki was in the kitchen, sitting at the island, when he came marching in. His eyes flitted away from the window he'd been staring out of to rake over Thor. His expression was vacant, no reaction to Thor stomping in.

Thor's jaw clenched. He stopped at the other side of the island across from Loki, gripping the counter top. "I know you have some fucking issue with any technology made after 1950," he started, voice rasping and thick with anger, "but you can't take my fucking _phone_."

Loki said nothing and took another demure sip of his coffee,  eyes going up and down. Thor inhaled through his teeth, realizing he'd come storming down in just his boxers.

_Deep breath._ "Look, I need to be able to call my mom," he said, trying to keep a little of his cool. "If I just up and stop calling her she's gonna flip and..." - he hated pulling this goddamn line - "my dad knows people, things could get real goddamn messy."

Loki blinked. Thor could've swore he saw some sort of thought pass behind his eyes.

They stared each other down for what felt like an eternity, thought it likely wasn't longer than a minute. Thor inhaled deeply, shoulders squaring as he stood at his full height. If a vague threat of what his father could do wouldn't work, he could make a much less vague threat-

"Fine," Loki said, voice soft and flat. He turned back to the window as he took another sip of coffee. "If it matters _that_ much to you."

Something about that made Thor's jaw clench again. He waited.

"One condition-"

"I'm not gonna use when you're around," he huffed, "I'm not gonna spend all day texting or playing games, if that's what you're worried about."

Loki looked at him over his shoulder, eyes sliding down Thor's chest for half a second before shooting back up to his face. "That's not my condition."

Thor sighed again, in annoyance. "Then what is it?"

Loki's mouth curved in to a faint smirk. "Let me draw you."

Thor tilted his head. " _What?_ "

Loki spun to face him, smiling now. "Let me draw you," he repeated, speaking slowly and enunciating each word. "And I'll give you your phone back."

"Are you seriously gonna hold my phone hostage if I don't let you _draw me?_ "

Loki stayed quiet, his eyebrow rising just slightly. _Yes._

Thor sighed again, closing his eyes as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fine. Whatever. Can I get my phone back?"

"After dinner."

Thor's eyes sprang open, face twisting in confusion. "What?"

Loki took another sip of coffee, eyes locked on Thor's. "I'll give you it back tonight, after dinner. And then you can come down in to my studio with me. Sound fair?"

Thor glanced towards the shut door of the basement, the hairs on the back of his neck standing straight. Loki looked so pleased with his little deal, the satisfaction clear in the growing smirk on his lips. Thor cleared his throat and gave a small nod of his head. "Yeah."

"Good. Coffee?"

 

*        *        *

 

They were standing at the island again, at either side of it. Thor watched as Loki pulled Thor's phone out of his back pocket and delicately sat it on the counter top.

"There. Better?" Loki asked, voice airy. He smiled brightly at Thor. The same smile he'd had plastered on his face since that morning.

_No_ , Thor thought, getting the distinct feeling of being cornered. He didn't like this one bit.

Loki abruptly turned towards the door to the basement. Calling over his shoulder, "leave it up here."

Thor stayed glued to the floor as Loki threw the door open, dark wood swinging away to reveal a narrow, stony stairway. Loki stopped a few steps down, half his body engulfed by shadow, and raised an eyebrow at him. "Coming?"

Thor swallowed. He forced his feet forward until he made it to the entryway, his hand clasping on to the doorjamb as a wave of dizzyness washed over him. The stairs seemed to just vanish in to the darkness a few feet ahead.

"It's just some stairs, Thor," Loki condescended, "don't look so afraid." 

Loki grinned, his face looking strangely luminescent, and disappeared in to the darkness.

Thor forced himself to follow.

Hand gripping the railing for dear life, he made his way down step by agonizing step. He jumped as a light came on with a loud click, a naked bulb hanging from the ceiling suddenly filling the room in dim, yellow light.

He relaxed a little. It was just a normal basement, really. Well-used art supplies were spread over a few messy tables and desks that sat along the walls, cups full of brushes and pencils sitting here and there, an easel and stool in the middle of the chaos. Under the smell of paint there was that faint musty scent - the kind that to seemed to plague all basements.

"Sorry my dungeon isn't as scary as you probably envisioned," Loki chuckled. He threw his hands out by his sides casually, towards the room. "Have a look around, if you'd like."

Thor nodded, walking the rest of the way down. There were sketchbooks stashed everywhere, canvases too. He spotted a few pencil sketches tacked to one of the walls and stepped closer for a better look.

He felt his cheeks warm.

One was of a woman laying back with her legs spread wide, a hand cupping one breast while the other was pressed between her legs. She also seemed to be looking at him. The detail payed to her body seemed to get sucked from the background, which was nothing but a few thick sweeps of gray. He cleared his throat and looked to the other two sketches. Both were of men. One depicted a slighter man(a _young_ man - Thor was just going to have to assume he was old enough), who looked bored as he lounged on his side, one thigh bent to conceal himself. The other one was laying on his back, like the woman, one leg stretched out with the other folded. Both hands were wringing his cock, his face contorted in pleasure.

"These are preliminary sketches for some commissions." Thor jumped, spinning around to find Loki just behind him. Loki laughed softly. "So jumpy."

Thor clenched his jaw and bit his tongue.

"Shall we get started?" Loki said, turning away to go to the corner of the room.

"Sure." Thor breathed, flinching as Loki dragged a chair in to empty space in front of the easel, it's feet screeching along the concrete floor. 

It was then that he noticed the mattress leaning against the wall, and the assortment of lamps.

"Did you draw those people here?" he asked, sounding slightly breathless. Why was he breathless?

Loki looked from the lamp he was setting up to Thor, glancing back at the sketches before going back to work. "Not those people, no."

"Oh." He stayed quiet, watching Loki set everything up

Loki jerked his head towards the chair. "Have a seat."

Thor did, warily.

"I do prefer having a live model, usually," Loki said as he flicked on the lamp and aimed it at Thor. He blinked rapidly to help his eyes adjust. "Photos tend to flatten everything out."

"But," he continued, striding to Thor, "for certain things they are a must. You can't really have someone at the cusp of orgasm and sit still for hours at a time." He laughed, and Thor felt his face go from warm to _hot_.

Loki was standing over him, his gaze crushing Thor. He reached out and Thor held his breath. Loki's hand worked Thor's hair free from the elastic he'd put it in, fingers combing gently through it as it spilled over his shoulders. Thor shuddered with the pleasant chill that went down his spine, blinking his eyes open as Loki dragged his hand through his hair again. Loki lips curved in to a small smile that grew when their eyes met. He played with Thor's hair for a few moments longer before his fingers skimmed down his neck, towards the collar of his flannel shirt. Thor gulped, his Adam's apple bobbing against the backs of Loki's fingers. Loki inhaled audibly, hand turning to drag the tip of his index finger down to the base of his throat and the beginnings of his chest, letting it catch on the first button. He unfastened it with a twist of his wrist, doing the same with three more buttons.

At some point Thor had started to pant, his hands gripping the edges of the seat hard enough that he could feel the wood biting in to him.

Loki dropped down to a crouch, his hand sliding back up to Thor's neck. "You're too tense."

Thor couldn't think of a response - he couldn't think _at all_ \- and nodded instead.

Loki's hands fell to his thighs, gripping just above his knees, the warmth from his palms seeping through Thor's jeans. He tugged Thor's hips forward until his spine curved in to a slouch and he had to spread his knees to accommodate Loki sitting between them.

" _Perfect_ ," Loki whispered, eyes darkening as they raked over Thor.

Thor shuddered again, his fingers curling tighter around the seat. Thor held back a flinch as Loki stood in one quick move, his hands coming up to muss Thor's hair a little more before he stepped back.

"Stay just like that, darling."

Thor exhaled shakily. Loki's eyes flitted away from him for a moment, the room filling with the sound of a pencil scratching over paper. Their eyes met as he looked back to Thor, Loki's tongue darting out to wet his lips as his eyes fell lower. Thor felt more exposed the longer Loki worked, his eyes constantly drifting back and forth from the sketchbook to him. He wasn't sure he entirely disliked it. He knew what he looked like, and he knew the looks he got from people - admiring, envious, lustful - but, for some reason, the naked hunger in Loki's eyes sent a thrill through Thor. It also scared him, though he wasn't entirely sure why.

Their eyes met again, Loki's hand stilling for just a moment. Thor sagged deeper in to the hard chair, his fingers releasing their tight hold on the seat.

 

*        *        *

 

Thor ambled up to his room a couple hours later. Sore and shaken, he had nearly forgot to grab his phone as he walked through the kitchen. Loki stayed in the studio after dismissing him, not allowing Thor to get a glimpse of his sketch as he walked past.

Thor swallowed, pushing his hair back. He took a deep breath and called his mother.

She picked up after the first ring. "You know you had me worried sick, right?"

Thor sighed, "I know, I know. I'm sorry. Yesterday was kind of hectic and as soon as I laid down I was out." His face twisted in to a cringe. It wasn't entirely untrue, at least.

"Is everything alright? You sound odd," she said, voice just above a whisper.

He cringed again. Something said he should just tell her - the same voice that had been telling him to leave since he got here - but... "I'm fine, just tired. this place is a bit of a fixer upper so I've got a lot to do." His tongue felt thick around the blatant lie, his heart beating a little faster.

"Hmm."

"I'm fine, seriously."

" _Okay_.".

"Don't get yourself worked up over me? Okay?" Thor said, trying to sound cheerful, "I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself."

"I know," she sighed, "I just can't help it sometimes."

Thor smiled. "It's alright."

He heard a grumbling from another voice on the other end, his lips forming a tight frown as he recognized his father's voice. His mother let out another sigh. "I better let you go now. Don't forget to call me tomorrow, alright?"

"I won't."

"Love you, sweetheart."

Thor smiled. "Love you too."


	4. Turn

"May I?"

Thor gulped. Loki had his fingers hooked under the hem of his t-shirt, the fabric bunching up as he he began to drag them up. He nodded, raising his arms above his head so Loki could slip the shirt off. He heard Loki suck in a breath through his teeth, the shirt tossed to the floor in a heap a second later.

Loki had never asked him to take anything off before, and he felt small and overexposed as he sat in the hard wooden chair. He'd been naked around countless others and he'd never felt so ... powerless like now. He wrapped his arms around himself in attempt to get more comfortable.

"Arms down."

Thor's arms snapped to his sides, swallowing again. Loki's lips parted with a soft breath, his eyes jumping from his face down to his body. 

Loki drifted over to the stool, picking up a charcoal pencil and sketchbook and began drawing with broad sweeps.

"You take orders well," Loki said, his voice slightly rough.

Thor gaped at Loki, mind blank. "What?"

Loki paused, looking Thor in the eye and smirking. "Or is it only when it's the right person giving them?"

"What?"

Loki went back to drawing, smirk glued on his face still.

 

*        *        *

 

Thor furrowed his eyebrows as he dug through the cabinets, everything inside looking perfectly untouched. "When does the food get delivered?"

"Wednesdays," Loki replied from his perch on the counter across the room, a small sketchpad in his lap.

Thor frowned. "It's only Monday."

The sound of pencil scratching stopped. "And?"

Thor turned around, eyes narrowed. "Everything is brand new."

The corner of Loki's mouth dipped down for a second before he shrugged a shoulder and went back to sketching. "Maybe they switched the day."

"But I've been down here all day and no one has come by." Thor thought for a moment. "Actually I don't think I've seen anyone come here since I did."

Loki let out a small growl, pencil snapping down against the page, a dark look crossing his face that made Thor want to step back. " _Why does it matter?_ All the food you could possibly ever want or need and you feel the need to _complain?_ "

Thor's mouth fell open in shock at the outburst. "I... was just curious."

Loki huffed. He raked a hand through his hair roughly, eyes fluttering shut for a moment before opening again, his expression calming. Thor still flinched when his gaze landed on him. "Be careful with the questions you ask, darling."

He slipped off the counter, face perfect and blank, and strode to the open basement door. "I expect dinner to be done on the hour," were his parting words before slamming it shut behind him.

 

*        *        *

 

Thor froze at the bottom of the stairs when he saw the bed set out where the chair usually was. Loki glanced over his shoulder, the blank look that (barely) hid simmering anger underneath still in place from their tense, awkward dinner. "We don't have time to dally now, darling." Loki snapped his fingers as they hung at his side. "Move."

Thor dragged himself forward, keeping a few feet between him and Loki as he walked around him, holding his gaze. He came to a stop before the bed, gasping when Loki's hands were on him, yanking his shirt off before shoving him with surprising force to the bed.

"I want you on your back," Loki spat between his teeth, grabbing Thor's ankle and flipping him.

Thor choked on air, shock overtaking him and allowing Loki to grab and yank Thor where he pleased. He ended up with his (still denim clad) legs bent at the knee and spread wide, his hands held together at the wrists by one of Loki's above his head. Loki hovered above him, mouth in a tight line.

" _Stay_ ," he sneered, squeezing Thor's wrists hard enough to make him wince before letting go. He stood, brushing the nonexistent dirt from his clothes before venturing behind his easel. Thor was frozen, heart hammering away in his chest as his mind tried to sort out what just happened. The rough touches, the surprising strength to Loki's lean body, the rage. His mind was whirling, trying to anchor itself to something. It couldn't find a goddamn thing.

He lay there, staring at the water stained ceiling and half blinded by the spotlight, for who the fuck knew how long.

"You're dismissed," Loki called softly.

Thor's stiff muscles protested as he rolled up, legs shaky under him as he walked past Loki, who at least looked calmer now. Thor chanced a look over his shoulder as he walked past, a blush creeping up his neck as he caught a glimpse of the rough drawing of himself in such a suggestive position.

He went straight to his room, slamming the door shut behind himself. Leaning on the door, he looked down at his wrists. The skin there was still clear right now, but he imagined there was going to be dark bruises there by the morning.

Why didn't he hit him? Why didn't he do _anything?_ Again, he thought of that surprising strength. A shudder ran up his spine, fists clenching.  
He took a deep breath and grabbed his phone from the nightstand, dialing his mother as he walked back to the door and sat down on the floor before it.

"Hey mom... Yeah, today was good. How was your day?"

 

*        *        *

 

Thor stilled as he stepped out his bedroom door. Loki sat on the floor beside it, eyes big and watery as he looked up at him.

"I was too rough, wasn't I?"

Thor stepped back. Loki's eyes darted down to his bruised wrists, that innocent look morphing in to lust for the smallest moment. Thor hid his hands, forcing Loki to look back to his face.

Loki rose up, gaze never wavering, and took a step closer with a hand out, palm up. "May I see your hands?"

Thor held them up, nerves making his heart beat a little faster. He flinched when Loki reached out and touched them. 

Loki's face twisted in remorse, his fingers feather-light on Thor's skin. His skin prickled with goosebumps, the sensation making Thor shiver. The minutes dragged on, Loki examining Thor's wrists while Thor tried to sort out why it felt so good, before Loki said, "I don't like certain questions."

Thor tore his hands back. "So, question nothing so I don't piss you off?"

"Well, that is the easiest solution, yes."

Thor let out a hollow laugh, backing farther in to the room as he dragged a hand over his face. "You are so fucked in the head."

Loki... _smirked_. "From my perspective, you seem to like it."

Thor backed in to the brass foot board of his bed, giving him no escape as Loki drew closer, smirk growing in to a smile.

"You've always commanded the attention of the room, correct?" Loki came to a stop inches from him, standing nose to nose to Thor. "A big guy like you just can't help it. You're like a picnic to a hungry colony of ants. People bend to you, often without you or them realizing it. They look to you, they hang on your word, trust you to steer them in the right direction. A _Natural Born Leader_ , as they say."

Thor was panting, spine stiff as Loki leaned in to speak in to his ear.

"But maybe you don't always _want_ to have that control. Maybe you want someone _else_ to take the lead, to make _you_ bend. To _follow_ the orders instead of making them."

Thor shut his eyes. He was sweating. Every muscle in his body was tensed.

Loki let out a breathy laugh as he pulled back. Thor's eyes snapped back open. Just in time to see Loki's grin sharpening after glancing down.

Thor felt the bulge in his jeans. Loki saw it. "Get out. Get the fuck out." He was breathless, his skin too hot and too small for his body, Loki's eyes digging far to deep as he kept _smiling_ and _staring_.

With a parting downward glance, Loki turned on his heel and strode out of the room, shutting the door behind himself.

Thor grabbed on to the brass bars, breathing hard until his cock finally went soft. He sank to the floor, stunned and confused by his own reaction.

 

*        *        *

 

Thor made a desperate attempt to forget the whole incident.

Loki wasn't going to let that happen.

"It's perfectly normal, you know," Loki said one day as he watched Thor cook.

Thor shot a glare over his shoulder. Loki glided over to him, every movement carefully made, and sidled up next to him at the stove, his hand coming up to brush Thor's hair behind his ear. Thor shivered, the soft touch rushing through him. Loki barely ever touched him outside of the times they were in his studio, always keeping a distance so they never even brushed against one another.

"You like that," Loki whispered fondly, fingers grazing the side of Thor's neck. Thor clenched his jaw, his grip on the wooden spoon tightening. Loki shushed him, his other hand coming to pry the utensil out of Thor's. He brought Thor's hand to his face, examining the ring of bruises wrapped around his wrist.

Loki smirked, running the pad of his thumb across the purple skin. "Are you afraid of me?"

Thor huffed. "I'm not sure. Should I be?"

Loki smiled, laughing lightly before pressing a kiss to Thor's wrist. 

"You know how I feel about those kinds of questions, darling."


	5. Muse

Paintings were scattered everywhere. Nude men tucked in to every corner and hanging on the walls. There had to be at least a hundred of them. Nothing was particularly salacious - hell, they were downright tasteful - but it put Thor on edge just the same. It didn't help that this was one of those days where Loki decided to lock himself down in the basement for the entire day, leaving Thor with nothing but this unwanted scavenger hunt. And the hazy memories of his nightmares.

He was calling them nightmares because he was pretty sure that's what anyone else would call them - full of shadows and looming figures and rough hands touching him everywhere. He was weak in them, held down by unseen weight as the hands groped at him. He woke up hard as goddamn rock despite that, his skin on fire as the images refused to fade.

He wished that Loki would pop upstairs and watch him for a while. At least it was _something_.

He did just as Thor was preparing to make dinner.

"We'll eat later," he said, head poking out from behind the door. "I want you down here right now."

Thor followed, tense but excited. The bed was out again, and Thor's heart pounded at the sight. He took off his shirt as he walked up to it, letting it drop in a heap at the foot of it. He jumped when he turned around to Loki standing right behind him, their faces inches apart. Thor flinched as the back of Loki's hand skimmed over his groin, fingers poised over the fly of his jeans, a look in his eyes like he was daring Thor to stop him. Thor sucked in a shuddering breath. His fists curled at his sides.

Loki tore open the button and zipper, leaning even closer as pushed his jeans and boxers down. Warm palms sliding down the length of his legs made Thor shiver, his mouth falling open with a soundless moan and eyes slipping closed. Loki cupped the back of his knee, prompting Thor to pick up his foot so he could slip the jeans off, repeating the motions on the other side.

"How do you want me?" He cringed at his wording. Loki laughed, the sound coming from a few feet away and prompting Thor to open his eyes.

Loki settled heavily on to his stool, his cheeks sporting pink splotches and lips shining. "Just lay comfortably."

Thor nodded and settled on the bed, slightly disappointed that Loki wouldn't be touching him some more. Not being paralyzed in fear this time, he was able to... appreciate the bed itself. There were sheets on it, white ones, soft and clean smelling. His body sunk in to the pillow-y softness of it and relaxed, laying his head on one of his arms, crossing his legs at the ankle. He dragged the sheet to cover his cock, his face heating in embarrassment when Loki quietly laughed at him.

"Feeling shy?"

Thor shrugged, unable to form a response.

Loki studied him for a moment, gaze dragging up and down. "Push it down a bit."

Thor cleared his throat and inched the sheet down, until it sat just at the line where his pubic hair started.

"Perfect," Loki said before falling silent, his pencil scratching away for probably and hour before he spoke up again.

"How does it feel when I look at you like this?"

Thor furrowed his eyebrows.

Loki smirked, setting his pencil down to rest his chin on his fist, elbow on his knee. "Lost your voice?"

"I don't know," Thor rasped a couple moments later.

Loki stood in one smooth move, taking slow steps towards the side of the bed, the light casting his face in shadows and bringing back the memories of Thor's nightmares. "I think you do know, my darling."

"It feels _good_ , doesn't it?" Loki continued, head tilting. "You like how hungry my eyes are to look upon you in all your perfect glory."

Thor swallowed, hands moving down to grab the sheet as Loki's expression darkened.

"You've gotten it your whole life but you're still a _greedy_ little boy for all the awe and lust anyone can heap on to you." Hand shaped like a claw, Loki reached towards Thor's neck. With his fingertips pressing in to the sides of Thor's throat he asked, "are you still a greedy little boy, Thor?"

"I don't know," Thor repeated, voice tight, blinking fast up at Loki. 

Loki's thumb slid up and pressed against Thor's thundering pulse, a mean grin pulling on his lips. Thor let out a pitiful whimper, whole body shivering in Loki's grasp.

Loki's smile softened, harsh grip loosening in to a caress. His fingers tickled Thor's neck and played with a couple tendrils of his hair. "You are. But you're a good boy too."

Thor closed his eyes, panting as Loki continued to stroke his face and neck, not realizing he'd been tilting into it until Loki chuckled.

"You _like_ being good for me. My perfect muse."

A small whine rose from Thor's throat. Heat flooded his face as Loki let out another quiet laugh. Then Loki pulled his hand away, shoes scraping over the concrete floor as he went back to his stool. Thor stayed rigid, hands fisted in to the sheet around his hips.

His cock was hard. A throb pulsed through the length, the feel of the soft sheet rubbing on oversensitive skin making Thor squirm.

"Take it off, Thor."

His whole body twitched with the quiet command. Even with his eyes closed he could tell that Loki was smiling, confident that Thor would follow it. Dammit.

He pulled the sheet aside, hissing through clenched teeth as the sheet brushed him again.

Loki hummed his approval. "Now look at me."

Shame made Thor's cheeks burn. He shook his head, clenching his eyes tighter.

" _Look_ at me," Loki repeated, voice darker, sterner.

Thor forced his eyes to open, turning his head towards Loki. Loki's eyes ran over his body as white teeth dragged over his bottom lip. Thor could see the curve of his erection pressing against the fabric of his trousers, tucked in to the crease of his thigh. His mouth went dry, his own cock giving another hard twitch.

Sitting up straight as he gave Thor another long look, he adjusted his pant leg and picked up in his pencil, a visible tremble to his hands as he put it to paper again.

 

*        *        *

 

The weather was a bit cold for doing yard work, but it was fine. The cold air and hard labor cleared Thor's mind. With dark clouds looming above he rhythmically scraped at the dying grass, collecting dried leaves and sticks in to little piles all over the immense lawn. Sweat collected and ran down his back, muscles burning from the exertion while each heavy puff of breath passed his lips in a cloud of steam.

He abandoned the rake as he made his way towards the edge of the lawn where the forest began, less dense and dark now that the trees had been mostly stripped bare. He picked up the bigger branches, collecting them under his arm. He wondered if Loki would be opposed to him having a little bonfire to burn up all these leaves and branches when he came upon a patch of dirt.

Something about it made his stomach drop.

Using one of the longer sticks, he pushed away the leaves and sticks that had collected on it. It was a big patch of dirt, smoothed out from repeatedly being rained on. It still looked somewhat fresh, though.  
He looked back at the house. In one of the windows stood Loki, his expression indiscernible from so far. Thor looked away and backed up a step, his legs feeling weak.

The back door creaked open and Thor could've jumped out of his skin. Spinning around, he saw Loki leaning out the doorway, expression ominously devoid of emotion.

"Get inside now. You're gonna catch your death out here."

Worryingly obedient as he was, Thor dropped the branches and headed back to the house. He wanted distance between him and that patch of dirt more than anything at that moment.

When he made it to the house, still breathing hard, he had to squeeze past Loki to get inside. Heart hammering in his head, he took off his coat and sweatshirt as Loki watched - his face still blank. _He was waiting._

Thor huffed. "What?"

A dark eyebrow twitched upwards, silent as he continued to examine Thor for another moment before his entire expression changed. He sauntered up to Thor with a soft smile, reaching up to brush the backs of his knuckles against Thor's cheek. Loki's skin was so hot against his own that he couldn't stop his lips from parting with a sigh.

Loki tilted his head, blinking slowly. "It's nothing, darling. Nothing at all."


	6. Stroke

A few days later Thor found himself on his belly, and Loki asking if he'd ever had a cock in his ass.

Thor tried to stay very still and give no indication to the painful ache that came with the question. "No," he answered, the thick, rough edge to his voice giving his arousal away.

Loki hummed, wearing a pleased smile on his face. He adjusted the prominent erection trapped inside his pant leg as he shifted on his stool, and the sight of his hand cupping the vague shape of his cock made Thor's hips twitch.

"Stay still, darling."

Thor bit his lip, pressing his face in to the bunched up sheets. Breathing deeply in to the fabric he tried to clear his mind. He managed to do it, eventually - the quiet and familiar _scratchscratchscratch_ lulling. It gave him something to focus on besides his cock or... other things.

 

*        *        *

 

"Everything is fine, really."

On the other end his mother hummed. The hmm that said she knew that he was lying - or hiding something from her. Part of him was saying tell her, explain what's been going on and she'll get you out.

But he didn't want to leave.

Loki was dangerous. Probably. There was more to this than he was getting right now and he wanted to discover it. It reminded Thor of the times he'd gone skydiving or bungee jumping with friends and how his father would scoff about how being an adrenaline junkie was going to get him killed one day.

His mother's voice was quiet, feather-light yet tinged with something heavier. "You're okay, right?"

"Of course," Thor laughed, "I promise I'll tell you if I'm less than perfectly fine."

She sighed.

"You're worrying too much again."

"I know, I know," she huffed, "somethings just... It's a mother's intuition thing, I guess. I just... have a bad feeling."

Thor's mouth twitched downwards. "Everything's fine, mom. I swear."

"I know. Sorry."

Thor smiled. "Thanks for still worrying about me?"

His mother laughed at that, and the sound made Thor breathe easier. 

"I couldn't stop if I tried, sweetheart."

 

*        *        *

 

 His arms and legs were spread apart, cool air washing over his body. A shadow stood over him. A dark hand reached out to caress his cheek and he leaned in to it on instinct. The shadow hummed.

The haze lifted with a snap. This wasn't a dream. Loki stood with a knee on the edge of the bed, his hand trailing down Thor's neck to his bare chest. Thor was naked with his ankles and wrists strapped to each corner of the bed, and a length of rope wrapped around the middle of each thigh, keeping them pried apart. He fought against the binds automatically, muscles straining as he tried to pull his limbs back towards his body, meeting nothing but bruising resistance.

"Easy now," Loki cooed, his hand pressing down firmly on the center of Thor's heaving chest.

"What the fuck, Loki!?" Thor barked back breathlessly, tugging his arms without success.

"You haven't touched yourself in weeks," Loki explained, as though it justified what he was doing. His hand dragging down Thor's belly. "You must be getting so pent up by now. I thought I'd help."

Thor stared at him, bewildered and horrified and, of all the things, interested.

Loki smiled, pleasant as ever, and sat beside Thor's thigh, sliding his hand over the hair covered skin and making Thor tense. "Just relax, darling. I promise it's going to feel amazing."

Thor choked on his own spit, attempting in vain to squirm away. Loki leaned forward to grab something off the nightstand. A bottle made of dark green glass. Thor choked again.

"I'd thought you'd _enjoy_ a little pampering," Loki said as he popped the cap. Thor was already getting hard, his hips twitching as Loki raised the bottle and drizzled a line of oil over his cock, pouring a little more in to his palm before setting it aside. Thor turned his head and shut his eyes, pulling away as much as his confines allowed him to. He couldn't hold back a moan as Loki's hand wrapped around his shaft, stroking it with the perfect amount pressure and getting his cock completely hard in no time.

Loki's other hand came to cup his sac, humming softly as he gave it a gentle squeeze. "You must be be painfully full from depriving yourself for so long," Loki mused. He gave them another squeeze, his other hand sliding up his length to swirl around the swollen head. "I bet I'll be milking lots and lots of come from you, won't I."

Thor keened, thighs tensing.

Loki chuckled, working his cock with quick, even strokes, twisting his hand around the head each time. Thor lost himself in the rhythm of it, panting and sighing as his hips jerked up towards Loki's fist. He could feel it building up, the coiling in his belly, the heat rising in his skin, the tension from head to toe...

He moaned. _God_ , he was going to come-

Loki's hands were suddenly gone, and Thor growled from the shock of it. Thor lifted his head to see what Loki was doing. He was getting the oil, pouring more of it over his cock and balls, wearing a small smile as he spread it with a few quick strokes. Loki's hand was disappearing past his sac a second later, fingertips massaging his perineum while his other hand wrapped tightly around the base of his cock.

Thor let out a strangled sound, trying again to crawl away and, of course, failing.

"Hush, darling," Loki soothed, his hand never stilling. "I'm not going to do anything to hurt your little virgin hole."

If Thor's face wasn't red already, it was now. His mind tried to find the words to protest, but all he could concentrate on was Loki's oily fingers, pressing and rubbing so close- " _Stop_ ," he tried, his voice coming out a weak tremble.

Loki didn't stop, but he slowed down. "I can make you come so hard you'll see stars." Thor shut his eyes, letting out another whimper as Loki's fingers slid between his cheeks, pressing against the furled muscle of his asshole and swirling.  "Do you want to see stars?"

Thor panted, hips rocking with the movement of Loki's fingers. The sensation was like a brush of cool air on fevered skin, sending sparks up his spine and goosebumps over his skin. He nodded.

Thor gulped, tensing as he waited for the intrusion.

He yelped when it breached him, clenching around it as Loki pushed the length of his slim finger inside of him. Knuckles pressed against his ass, Loki curled it, brushing the pad of his finger over Thor's prostate. Thor shouted, back arching as pleasure sparked from the spot, his cock bouncing with wet slaps against his belly with each small touch.

Loki dragged his finger almost completely out of him, bringing about another sensation that made Thor tremble and whine, and then shoved it back in. Thor choked, his head thrown back as Loki repeated the motion over and over.

Loki pulled away again, letting Thor relax momentarily as Loki ran his hands over the rest of his body, covering it with a thin layer of oil. He poured another dose of it in to his palm before setting them on Thor's cock again. Both of them, this time. Thor groaned, his hips pumping upwards as they worked his shaft in tandem, twisting in opposite directions with every stroke. Just when Thor was feeling the tell tale signs of his climax again, Loki pulled back.

Thor growled, thrashing as much as the goddamned restraints allowed him to. Loki laughed, light melodious, and tweaked one of Thor's nipples.

"You'd think I'd let you come quickly? No, no, _no_ , I'll have you begging for mercy before I let you come."

"Please Loki-"

Loki laughed again, leaning over to kiss the tip of Thor's nose. " _No_. We've barely even started."

Thor whimpered again, uncaring of how pathetic he looked at the moment. His cock _hurt_ \- the shaft deep red and the head nearly purple. _Fuck_.

Loki grabbed his balls and gave them a squeeze that was just a little too hard, the pain shooting up Thor's spine and making him shout. Loki soothed it with a teasing slide of his palm along underside of his shaft. Then, his hand dropped lower, slippery fingers massaging at his hole, the muscle twitching in response.

"Look at you, writhing and moaning like you're in heat." Loki dragged a hand down his shaking chest, his hand encircling the base of his cock. "I bet you can't even control it, can you?"

Thor moaned, slamming his head in to the pillow.

"You'd _love_ being speared on my cock," Loki rasped, finger sliding in to Thor with ease. Thor gasped, his thighs quivering as his finger teased his prostate some more. "Your pretty ass is practically _begging_ for it."

Loki fucked him with his finger a few more times before dragging it out entirely, the hand that grasped his cock falling away along with it.

The sound that came from Thor's throat was broken.

He yelped and flinched when Loki flicked at the head of his prick, the bright spark of pain only clearing his mind a little.

"I better be careful - you're ready to burst." 

Then, Loki encircled his testicles with his index finger and thumb, squeezing hard enough to make Thor bare his teeth. Loki teased his cock with his other hand, dragging a fingertip up and down the shaft, then picking it up with a loose fist to rub the pad of his thumb against the drooling slit. Thor was begging, his mind gone to sensation. "Please Loki-"

Loki's hands disappeared and Thor let out a ragged scream. Without pause, Loki drove his finger in to Thor's ass, rubbing hard at his prostate.

"Do you like this, Thor?"

Thor whined, head thrashing from side to side.

"Answer me," Loki barked, finger going still inside him.

"Yes," Thor sobbed.

"Good boy." Loki's finger began to move again, his other hand coming to stroke his cock.

He couldn't help the way his body moved, convulsing in response to the exquisite agony Loki's hands were bringing him. Every cell in his body was alight, every nerve firing off. He was seeing stars.

Loki pulled away and Thor wept. He felt the tears falling past the corners of his eyes and down his temples. The way Loki was watching him made him want to hide. He was still dressed in his dark trousers and button up, his disheveled hair and prominent erection the only evidence that he was affected at all. It made Thor realize just how vulnerable he was in that moment - naked and strapped down spread eagle on the bed - and now crying on top of it all.

"Does it hurt, darling?" Loki's voice was like silk against his skin, making him shiver and writhe. He leaned over Thor, bringing his face close. There was something feral in his darkened eyes, a savage curl to his lips. "Tell me."

" _Yes_ ," Thor sobbed, his words stuttering around his heaving breathes. Everything hurt. He would do - or say - anything just to come at this point.

Loki cooed, a slick hand dragging down the inside of Thor's thigh. "How bad do want to come?"

Like a dog, Thor's hips jumped at just the word. "Oh, god - Please Loki I can't take anymore."

"What would you do if I didn't finish you? What would happen if I got up and walked right out of here and just left you like this?"

Thor let out a ragged, wrecked cry, tears streaming from his eyes as he trashed against the restraints.

" _Mmm_."

Thor screamed in sheer relief as Loki's hands came upon him again. A fist sliding down his cock and a finger sliding in to him in at the same time. He moaned and sobbed, thighs shaking as Loki picked up a fast rhythm. Loki mumbled encouragements that Thor could hardly make out from the white noise in his ears.

"There you go... Come for me now... I said _now_ , darling."

Spine bowing, he shouted wordlessly as he felt the final whoosh deep in his belly. A hot splash hit his chest a second later, followed by a few smaller one. Thor came for what felt like days, Loki continuously pumping his pulsing cock. Thor sagged back down, boneless, as Loki squeezed the remaining drops from it.

Thor whimpered once more as Loki slowly dragged his finger out of him, his body too exhausted to even twitch.

"Is that better, darling?"

Thor nodded, eyelids drooping. Thor dozed off as Loki walked out the room, his eyes fluttering open when he heard him walk back in. Loki had a washcloth in his hand, and Thor groaned as he began wiping down his skin with it, the sensation making his toes curl. Loki tossed it to the nightstand before he made work of finally freeing Thor. His limbs felt so heavy he just let them lay were Loki dropped them, only having enough energy to follow Loki with his half-open eyes.

Loki settled on the edge of the bed when he was done, his fingertips trailing lightly over Thor's calve. "It's nice, isn't it? A little bit of suffering before the pleasure. A little sour to make the sweet sweeter."

Loki stood before Thor could even begin to think of a response, bending to loom over Thor. With a delicate touch he tucked Thor's hair behind his ear, his smile warm. "You've been very good. Rest now."

Thor exhaled with a sigh, turning on to his side as Loki went to the other side of the room to pick up the comforter from where he must've folded it up and placed it on one of the chairs before doing all this. He laid it out over Thor with care, smoothing his hands over Thor's leg once before heading to the door.

"Sweet dreams, darling."

 

*        *        *

 

Loki stood at the fireplace, leaning against the mantle and watching Thor over the rim of his cup as Thor dusted. Thor was trying to act like he wasn't paying any attention.

He jumped at the sound of something crashing to the ground, nearly toppling a little crystal statue himself.

Loki wore a smirk, the shattered remains of a vase laying at his feet. "Whoops."

Thor couldn't help the bewildered look was on his face.

"Be a dear and clean this up," Loki ordered, taking another sip of his coffee.

Thor shook himself. Placing the duster on the shelf he'd been cleaning to get the dust pan from the kitchen.

Loki was standing in the same place when Thor came back a couple minutes later. Thor crouched down warily, brushing the shards of ceramic in to the pan. Loki shifted closer, one leg bending so that Thor's head was nearly resting on it. Thor froze. Loki reached down, hooking Thor's chin with a finger and dragging his gaze up. Loki was smiling and Thor had to put on of his knees down to the floor to stop from toppling over.

"You should call your mother early tonight. I have a few poses I'd like you to do and they may tire you out."

Thor swallowed and nodded as much as Loki's grip on his chin allowed.

Loki's smile sharpened, his thumb tracing under his bottom lip. "Good boy."


	7. Heel

Thor took a step back as soon as soon he walked in to the kitchen. Loki leaned against the island, a hand on his chin as he examined a huge painting. A man, head craned back so far that his face could not be seen from the pictures perspective, was bound artfully in rope. It wrapped around his broad chest in perfectly straight lines, all of them coming together in the middle with a complicated braid. His muscular thighs and arms were bound too, splayed out to every corner of the large canvas. Thor's eyes fell to the mystery man's cock next and felt a sympathetic ache in his own groin at the sight of the rope wound around the sac and base of his erect cock.

He cleared his throat and Loki glanced over his shoulder.

"What's that?"

Loki turned back to the piece, tilting his head. "A commission I just finished."

"It's... nice."

Loki let out a soft laugh, pushing off the counter and walking to him. "Do you really think so?"

"Yeah, of course."

Loki came up close, eyes searching Thor's face for a moment with a smirk. "You atrocious liar."

Loki didn't sound angry but Thor flinched regardless.

"It scares you."

Thor's jaw clenched. He kind of hated how Loki was able to just read him like that. He flinched again when Loki's hand wrapped itself loosely around his wrist.

"Did it scare you the other night?"

Thor shifted away as much as he could, only managing a small nod in reply. Loki smiled.

"But you enjoyed it anyways."

Thor nodded again. Loki stepped closer and Thor stepped back, shuffling until his back hit the wall. Loki pressed himself against Thor. Loki reached up with his free hand to grasp Thor's throat, just under his jaw, his eyes boring in to Thor's for a stretch of time.

Then Loki's mouth was on his, his tongue pushing past Thor's lips to roughly and messily claim Thor's mouth. He let out a yelp of surprise, the hand not pinned to the wall by Loki's flailing uselessly at his side. Loki groaned, deep and satisfied, and shoved a thigh between Thor's, hips grinding forward. A shock wave ran through Thor, his cock responding with a throb that made his knees weak. Thor grasped Loki's hip, pulling him even closer as he writhed against him.

Loki froze, pulling back just enough to look in his eyes. They said nothing, panting harshly in to each others mouths for a long moment. The hand on Thor's wrist lifted away, the one on his throat moving to cup his jaw as the other joined it. Loki's lips were back on his a second later, his tongue surging forward and sliding against Thor's.  
Thor was dimly aware of the soft, needy noises he was making, his hands fisting in to Loki's shirt as Loki humped him roughly against the wall.

Loki tore himself away, leaving Thor achingly hard and scrambling to not fall down. His face was flushed, lips puffy, and his trousers tented, a small stain next to the fly. Huffing, Loki raked a hand through his mussed hair and said blandly, "the floor needs cleaning today."

 

*        *        *

 

The mop had disappeared. In it's place? An old scrub brush. Thor searched for the mop in vain for an hour before giving up(or giving _in_ ) and getting to work on the floors.

Another odd thing: the floors were far too dirty given that Thor had done a pretty thorough cleaning just the other day, and that there was only him and Loki in the place.

Less odd? That Loki watching him the whole time. He was used to it now. A small part of him was willing to admit that he liked it.

It was still weird being on his hands and knees while Loki stood over, looking down the elegant slope of his nose at him.

He'd scrubbed just about every corner of the first floor - back and arms aching, skin coated with sweat - when Loki spoke.

"You're doing such a good job," he said from his seat on the dining table. With a slow kick of one of his long legs he had the toe of his dress shoe hooked under Thor's chin, forcing Thor to crane his neck to look up at him. "I should give you a reward."

Thor swallowed audibly.

"Finish up and take a shower." Loki dropped his foot and stood, turning on his heel and making his way to the stair case. "Come to my room when you're ready."

Thor stayed stone still, eyes wide as he watched Loki climb the stairs.

Loki stopped, turning back to him with a small smile and added, "don't take too long."

Thor's gaze snapped back down to the wood floor, his panicky mind going blank. He scrubbed at the floor hard, arms shaking from tiredness and adrenaline.

 

*        *        *

 

Thor raked a hand through his wet hair as he stood at the shut door to Loki's bedroom, freshly showered and in a pair of sweatpants. He took a deep breath before finally giving it a knock. Loki answered a second later. Thor couldn't help how his eyes darted past Loki to the room, it was the first time he was actually seeing it. It was light and airy, with white bedding and walls, a cast iron bed frame and a couple dressers made from dark wood. There was nothing off putting about it.  
Which, frankly, was even more off putting.

Loki chuckled, stepping sideways and pressing a hand to the small of Thor's back to guide him inside. "Come in, darling. You want your reward don't you?"

"What _is_ my reward?" Thor leveling a suspicious sideways glance at Loki.

Loki grinned, leading Thor to his bed and directing him to sit down on it. "Nothing you won't enjoy, I assure you."

Thor grit his teeth, exhaustion making him impatient with Loki's vagueness. "Why can't you just fucking tell me?"

Loki's grin fell. "Because that would ruin the surprise." Loki's hand was in his his hair a second later, yanking his head back with a sobering amount of force. "Don't talk back," he said, his tone cool.

And because he was still feeling contrary. "Or else?"

Loki's hand twisted, pulling a pained hiss from Thor. He smiled viciously. "Yes, darling, _or else_."

Thor blinked back a couple tears when Loki let go of him, his heart thumping in his throat as Loki walked over to one of the dressers.

"On your belly," Loki ordered softly. He looked over his shoulder at Thor a second later. "Move."

Thor crawled farther on to the bed, turning and laying on to his stomach. Loki came back with a pair of familiar looking cuffs, wordlessly fasting each one to the iron bars on the headboard and then Thor's wrists. He walked back to the dresser, out of Thor's sight, and rifled through the dresser again. Thor gasped when Loki grabbed him by the ankles and pried his legs apart, resisting the urge to pull them back together as Loki climbed on to the bed between them. Shuffling closer, he tugged Thor's hips on to his lap, his sore arms pulled taut against the restraints.

"There we are," Loki huffed as he settled. "Comfortable?"

Thor gave a slight nod of his head and Loki hummed, dragging his hands up Thor's sides. Thor let out a shudder-y sigh as his warm, dry palms ran over his skin in broad, symmetrical sweeps, the rhythm he built making Thor melt in to the bed in no time. Loki pressed one hand to the nape of his neck, the other disappearing, to be replaced by a trickle of oil along his spine. An involuntary moan left his throat as Loki spread it over his skin, his hands pushing harder in to tensed and achy muscle, massaging out the stiffness and knots.

Of course, another stiffness appeared with it. His cock twitched, hanging in the space left in his loose sweats in the space between Loki's thighs. Loki leaned forward to kneaded the pained muscles in his arms. Thor flinched as the rigid curve of Loki's erection pressed right in to the crease of Thor's ass. Loki sat back, his hands dragging down his back and past it, pushing the waistband of his sweats down past his ass. Thor keened, hands clenching in to fists as all the possibilities of what Loki was about to do flooded his head. There was drop of oil on to one cheek, then the other, and then both Loki's hands were on him - rubbing, squeezing, prying apart. Thor pressed his face in to the pillow, panting.

One hand left, and then there was another drizzle of oil right in to the crease. One moved to grasp Thor's hip while the other pressed between his cheeks. A few wet slides up and down to spread the oil and then, without further ado, Loki's finger was sliding inside him. Thor tensed, a deep whine rising from his throat, but relaxed when Loki's other hand started dragging up and down his spine.

Thor sighed, hips rocking with the easy pace Loki set.

"I told you you'd enjoy it," Loki said, sounding amused.

Thor whined in reply.

Loki chuckled, thrusting his finger for a while longer before dragging his finger out entirely. And then pushing in a second finger a second later. Thor yelped, whole body jerking at the sudden stretch that buzzed up his spine.

Loki hushed him, reaching under his and sliding his hand inside Thor's sweatpants to give his trapped cock a few strokes. Thor writhed in Loki's lap, not sure whether he wanted to get away from Loki's intruding fingers or not.

Loki brushed his fingertips over his prostate, making Thor groan as the pleasure spiked. He could just manage to hear Loki's labored breathing past his own, his hand thrusting faster while the the other kept a tight grip on his cock.

"Oh my god," Thor choked, toes curling as Loki started stroking again, fast and rough.

"I want you to come now," Loki breathed.

Thor sobbed and pressed his face in to the pillow, his spine curving upwards as Loki worked him through his climax.

"There we go," Loki sighed pleasantly as he pulled his fingers from Thor's body, earning him a small shiver in response. Thor sagged in Loki's lap, breathing heavily as Loki ran his hand over Thor's back.  
Thor's relaxation was interrupted as something cool and hard was pressed up against his hole.

"What are you doing?" Thor asked unsteadily, frantically twisting to look over his shoulder.

"Giving you your reward," Loki crooned, laying his free hand on the small of Thor's back. "Relax."

Thor squirmed as Loki continued to press the thing - the toy - in to him. It felt about as thick as Loki's fingers had, but it was solid and heavy.

"Just a little more," Loki whispered, pushing harder as as the toy became thicker and Thor's body resisted. Thor whimpered when the thickest part stretched him, the skin of his hole burning from it. He jumped when the toy suddenly thinned out again, the smooth base now resting against him. Thor's face went hot with the realization that the toy was a plug.

Loki leaned over Thor, tucking his hair behind his ear. His lips brushed over it as he said, "you are going to keep it in until I take it out of you, understand?"

The low tone of his voice made Thor shiver. He shoved his face back in to the pillow and then nodded.

"Good boy," Loki said, sounding pleasant and patting Thor's ass lightly. Loki slipped off the bed right after and released Thor's wrists. He stayed at the side of the bed and watched as Thor slowly rolled on to his side, hands clasped behind his back with a small smile gracing his face while Thor winced. Pleasure sparked Thor's nerves as the plug shifted with his every move. He panted as he stood and tugged his sweats back in to place. His legs were weak, his mind constantly aware of the full feeling in his ass.

Inhaling deeply, he leered at Thor. "Now, how about you go make us dinner, darling."

 

*        *        *

 

Thor woke from his restless sleep with a hard jerk. Loki was quick to pin him down with a hand to the back of Thor's neck, keeping him belly down and his face pressed in to the pillow. He whined and squirmed as Loki grasped the base of  the plug and wriggled it around again.

"You kept it in." Loki's voice held a hint of surprise.

He looked over his shoulder as much as he could, only managing to see a little blur of Loki's hair in the corner of his eye. He'd never actually thought of taking it out after Loki told him not too. His stomach gave a lurch. "I did."

Loki's hands lifted away from him, letting Thor turn on to his side. Loki stood with his shirt half open and a smudge of dark paint on his face, smiling crookedly.

"Good," he said, sounding slightly breathless. He reached down and carded his fingers through Thor's hair. " _Very_ good."

Thor's stomach flipped again.


	8. Slip

Thor sat in his room, looking out the window at the tiny snowflakes falling and coating the ground in a fine layer of frost. He took a sip of his lukewarm coffee and did his best to not think. Not to look at the edge of the yard, where that patch of loose dirt was packed and hard by now, soon to be completely covered with snow-

_Don't think_.

He cringed as he forced himself to take another sip of his coffee, moving his eyes to the hills that rolled beyond the one that the house sat on. The bare trees that covered them looked like black, barbed spikes reaching in to murky white nothingness, each hill becoming fainter until the world became nothing but white. A sudden feeling of dread made his stomach turn. He felt impossibly small looking out at the endless wilderness spreading out beyond the house, alone and helpless. He shuddered.

Thor inhaled, his hand curling on his thigh while a hard wind blew against the window. Icy air leaked through the old panes of glass with a chorus of soft whistles and made goosebumps rise on Thor's arms.

" _Thor_ ," Loki called from downstairs, snapping Thor out of his down spiraling thoughts. He jumped out of his seat, nearly sloshing his coffee on himself.

"Coming!"

He spotted Loki in the living room as he was jogging down the stairs, facing the lit fireplace. He hand his head bent forward, like he was looking at something in his hands. He looked over his shoulder at Thor, his expression blank.

"Take your clothes off."

Thor exhaled with a shiver, tugging his shirt over his head without hesitation, excitement already building at the order. He pushed his jeans and boxers down his hips at the same time, stepping out of them and kicking them in to a pile with his shirt. Loki turned and Thor immediately took a step back at seeing what he had in his hands. The cuffs - made of thick, black leather, a short length of silver chain connecting them - had already made an appearance a few nights before. What worried Thor was the matching collar.

Loki huffed a derisive laugh, his head tilting. "What? Suddenly scared of a bit of leather?"

Thor's mouth hung open, unable to form an answer.

"Come here," Loki demanded quietly, a elegant finger beckoning him closer.

Thor stepped forward, knees wobbling, and came to stand in front of Loki. Loki, looking like marble statue in the grayish light pouring in through the windows, stepped around him, pulling Thor's hands behind his back and fastening the cuffs to his wrists. Thor swallowed as Loki next swept his hair off his neck, the collar flashing in to view as Loki reached over and carefully wrapped it around it around his throat. Loki tightened it just enough that it pulled against his Adam's apple with each swallow. Loki dragged his fingers where the leather met his skin as he stepped back in front of Thor, his eyes darkening with lust.

"Kneel on the couch," Loki ordered next. "With your back to me."

Thor nodded, feeling even wobblier with his arms behind him as he walked. He knelt on the edge of the couch, letting his chest fall forward to rest on the back, the ornate carved wood digging in to his skin. Loki was back by the fireplace, picking up a mug and dish towel from the mantle that Thor had missed before. He smiled at Thor, dipping his fingers in to the mug to pull out a glass plug. Thor clenched at just the sight of it. This one was bigger than the one Loki had been using on him, shorter and rounder.

"I warmed it up for you," he said as he set the mug aside and dried it off with the towel. "I know how squirmy you get when I put it in cold."

Thor cleared his throat. "It's kind of big."

Loki gave the plug a thoughtful look before smiling back at him. "It is, isn't it?"

Thor looked away as Loki grabbed the oil, squeezing his eyes shut as he waited.

Loki didn't even waste time opening him up with his fingers fingers first, just pressing the tip of the plug against his hole and pushing in.

Thor's spine stiffened, mouth falling open with a low whine.

Loki pushed and pushed, Thor's body unable to resist the unforgiving glass. Thor cried out as the plug stretched him to the point of pain, tears prickling his eyes and his body trying to pull away from the intrusion. Loki grabbed the back of the collar and gave it harsh enough tug to choke Thor. Thor froze, keening as a few tears rolled down his cheeks and Loki gave the plug a hard shove. Thor sagged in relief as his hole closed around the narrower stem, head dropping forward with a quiet sob. Loki's hand dragged down his spine with a hum.

Loki guided him down on to the couch, positioning him on his knees with his ass pushed up in to the air and face pressed in to the cushions.

"Beautiful," Loki crooned, fingertips running up Thor's arm. He pushed the hair from Thor's face and neck, humming in satisfaction as he stepped back and sat down in one of the armchair's, grabbing a sketchbook and pencil from the table beside it.

 

*        *        *

 

Thor was jerked from his semi-dozing as Loki dropped his sketchbook back on to the table.

"Come here," Loki said, his voice deeper and rougher.

Thor placed his feet down one at a time and swung himself up from the couch. Thor cringed as he shifted his weight and found his balance, the plug a heavy, impossible to ignore weight inside of him. He walked over to Loki, his gait awkward as the plug shifted with each move. Loki spent a minute or so just looking at Thor as he stood in the space between Loki's legs, his lips parted and cheeks pink.

"On your knees."

Thor dropped down and let Loki manhandle him in to position between his thighs. He glanced up, once again overcome with the feeling of smallness as Loki looked down his nose at him.

Loki tore his belt and trousers open with trembling hands, pulling his cock out and giving it a few strokes. "Have you ever sucked a cock, darling?"

Thor sighed, hands clenching behind his back and shoulders tensing. He answered with a small shake of his head.

This was the first time he'd ever seen Loki's cock - the first time he'd seen him anywhere close to undressed even. Thor's skin prickled and his own cock throbbed. His eyes traced the thick vein that ran down the underside of the shaft. The foreskin pulled back to reveal the crown as Loki stroked down, deep red and glistening with pre-come that drooled from the slit. Loki reached out with his other hand to palm Thor's jaw, prying his mouth open with his thumb.

"Open nice and wide, darling. That's it."

Thor shivered at the sweet-to-the-point-pantronizing tone to Loki's voice, shutting his eyes and stretching his jaw. He may have never done this himself before, but he'd been on the receiving end plenty of times before, so it wasn't like he had no idea what to do.

He still let out a startled noise when Loki pulled him forward and the heavy weight of Loki's cock landed on his tongue. He closed his lips around the the shaft at Loki's gentle urging, then began working his tongue and sucking lightly. His mind was wiped blank - nothing but the salty taste of skin and the smell Loki's musk filling his nostrils. He inhaled deeply to take more of it in, a quiet moan rumbling from his chest unbidden.

Loki let out a deep groan. "Oh yes," he huffed, " _just like that_."

Excitement crashed over Thor at the wrecked sound of Loki's voice. Loki's cock pulsed as he gave the head an enthusiastic suck, washing his tongue with bitter tasting pre-come.

Loki's hips twitched, pushing his cock deeper in to Thor's mouth. " _Oh yes_ ," he repeated with a moan.

Thor bobbed his head fast, sucking and licking with Loki's breathless encouragements to urge him on. He glanced up, taking in the just shy of blissful expression on Loki's face.

Fingers moved from his face and carded through Thor's hair, curling tightly at the root to hold his head in place. Thor gagged as Loki thrust upward a second later, tears flooding his eyes and every muscle clenching in response. He was overcome with panic in a second, heart pounding as he pulled his arms against his restraints. He let out a muffled whimper as Loki dragged his head back, his ass squeezing around the rock-hard plug inside him as Loki yanked his head back down.

"Just relax," Loki soothed, voice trembling. He yanked Thor's down as he drove his hips up, pushing his cock a little deeper with each thrust. Thor retched endlessly, everything a watery blur while Loki groaned above him.

Loki pulled out, letting Thor cough and gasp for air for a few moments before bending his head back by the hair. "Open your eyes, darling. Look at me."

Thor blinked, letting out another pitiable cough as Loki gazed down at him with wild eyes. One hand caressed his cheek as the other kept a tight hold of his hair. Then, he grabbed his cock again, holding at the base as he dragged it along Thor's cheek and lips.

Thor opened his mouth when Loki pressed the head between his lips, letting Loki slide in deep enough to gag again.

"Keep your eyes open," Loki demanded in a breathy growl, "look at me while I fuck your throat."

Thor whimpered, his own, long forgotten, cock twitching between his thighs. He actually tried to keep his eyes open, but couldn't manage after the first few thrusts. It was too much. Too hard. Too fast. Too deep. There was nothing in the world but Loki's cock bullying it's way deeper down Thor's throat. The ache in his ass became background noise to the burning in his throat and lungs, his heart hammering in his ears. Each thrust came with a vulgar, wet squelch, spit spilling out from the corners of Thor's mouth to roll down his chin.

Loki growled, fucking faster as his cock throbbed on Thor's tongue. He pushed in even deeper, practically smashing Thor's nose in to his abdomen and held him there. Thor began truly panic then, trying in vain to move his arms or roll to his feet as his lungs begged for air. Loki had an iron grip on his head, groaning as his cock pulsed and come poured down Thor's throat. Thor yowled around another fit of dry heaving, body writhing in desperation. Loki finally relented, dragging his cock so just the head rested on his tongue, just in time for another thick load to spill over it. Loki groaned again, quieter. He stroked his cock until it pulsed once more, drooling out a little more come. Thor swallowed automatically, wincing at the burning sting.

He let go of Thor's hair and Thor wrenched himself back, nearly tumbling backwards.

He was shaking. He felt sore and utterly wrecked. He kind of wanted to cry. (Well, cry _more_...)

Loki smiled down at Thor, his face red and coated with a sheen of sweat, his hair hanging in messy waves around it. He looked euphoric.

After tucking himself back in to his trousers he beckoned Thor back, grabbing his sketchbook again and opening it to a clean page. He grasped Thor's chin and tipped his head back slightly, his fingers dragging over the collar as his hand fell away.

"Beautiful."

 

*        *        *

 

Thor lifted his head as the bedroom door creaked open and Loki's shadowy figure crept in to view. Thor tensed as he noticed something in his hand. He walked around and sat on the edge of the bed, setting a mug on the nightstand. Loki's face looked even more pale in the gray moonlight, his eyes luminescent as he studied Thor.

"What?" Thor croaked, pressing his palm to his aching throat.

"You haven't come down from your room since this afternoon," Loki explained. Thor's heart began to pound with worry - wondering if he'd pissed Loki off by not making him dinner. Loki looked down at his hands laying on his lap, lips pursing for a second before he said, "I thought I should... come and check on you."

Thor let out the breath he'd been holding. "I'm just sore."

"I brought you tea," Loki was quick to offer, pointing to the mug he'd brought in. "For your throat. And I added extra honey."

Thor's lips twitched in to a smile. He pulled himself up with a wince, squirming until he found a position that didn't hurt his ass. Loki watched with clear interest, eyes darkening a shade before he shook himself. He grabbed the mug and offered it to Thor. He took it, inhaling the fragrant steam before taking a small sip.

"Good?"

Thor nodded, taking another sip before settling the mug down. They were quiet for a few moments. Thor watched as Loki fidgeted, his eyes darting all over the room.

"Do you need anything else?"

Thor shrugged a shoulder, uneasy at Loki's nervousness.

Loki sucked in through his bared teeth, fingers curling in to fists. "You don't usually stay up in your room for so long," he snarled, "there must be _something_."

Loki's abrupt mood swing made Thor scoot back against the headboard.

Loki shut his eyes and took a deep breath. He stayed like that, fists and jaw clenched, the tension in the room buzzing.

"I don't know. It was just... a lot."

Loki's eyes peeled open, his head turning to look at him. His brows twitched down, a small frown curving his lips. He was looking at Thor like he was wondering how someone could be such an idiot. "You still climaxed."

He did. Loki had laid Thor out on the floor when he was finished putting him in different poses and tugged his cock as he played with the base of the plug. In spite of all his discomfort Thor had come hard and fast, collapsing in to a weepy heap just after. Loki had unceremoniously stripped him of the collar and cuffs seconds later, the plug pulled out of him with a twist and and yank. With his paraphernalia in hand, he'd barely spared Thor a parting glance as he told him he was dismissed and walked out of the room.

Loki's eyes narrowed. " _What?_ "

He's not sure why that was bothering him so much - the image of Loki standing over him, entirely disinterested after all that - he didn't know what to make of it. It sent a stab through his chest.

"You just... left."

Loki's expression changed, softening in to confusion. His frown deepened, head tilting. "That is why you're angry with me?"

"I'm not _angry_ ," Thor shot back. He forced himself to shut up, shoulders stiffening as Loki's eyes narrowed at him again.

"You would have rather had me stay?"

"I don't _know_ ," he snapped. He _did_ know he was sick of Loki looking at him like that.

Ignoring the still sharp ache in his ass, he kicked off the blankets and climbed out of bed. With as much pride as he could muster he stomped out of the room naked and down the hall to escape in to the bathroom.

He locked the door behind him, even if it did little good, and sank against the door. He slammed his palms against his head and raked his fingers through his tangled hair, growling in frustration. He pulled himself up a few moments later to turn on the shower, cranking up the hot water and waiting until steam billowed from over the silky white curtain before climbing in.

He'd been standing under the stream for at least a few minutes when he heard the door click. Glancing sideways he could see the faint shape of Loki's body through the curtain. He looked back down as Loki approached, his eyes focused on his feet. Loki climbed over the edge of the claw foot tub and had his body pressed against Thor's back a second later, his arms winding around Thor's waist.

Thor shuddered in relief, sighing quietly and sinking in to Loki's embrace.

Loki let out a breathy laugh, pressing a few kisses along Thor's shoulder. "I hadn't taken you for a cuddler."

Thor scoffed, "that's a first."

"Turn around."

Thor did, pushing his wet hair from his face. His eyes ran down what he could see of Loki's body, his skin pale and smooth. Loki reached up with one hand, cupping Thor's jaw to drag him in to a deep kiss.

Loki pulled back, their lips brushing as he spoke. "Is this what you need, darling?"

Thor nodded, panting in to Loki's mouth. He sighed again as Loki ran his hand up his spine, leaning heavily on to Loki's lithe body.

"My sweet, needy little darling," Loki cooed, "needs to be coddled after getting fucked."

Thor groaned, burying his face in to the crook of Loki's neck.

"I guess I can deal with a bit of cuddling since you're such a good boy for me."


	9. Snap

Weeks passed at an odd pace. It was a strange rhythm. Slow yet fast. Thor did his chores. He complied to Loki's strange demands. He called his mom every night and assured her that everything was perfectly fine. The days got colder, shorter, greyer, while the nights froze into black nothingness. There was something about that made a heavy feeling sink deep in Thor's stomach when he dared to glance out the window.

Something seemed increasingly off about Loki as well. Not that he was ever really on, to be honest.

Or maybe Thor was projecting.

He found himself craving the, well, affection he got from Loki after their (increasingly intense) sessions. It was was almost patronizing, the way Loki would cradle his head to his chest and tell him what a good boy he was. But Thor still wanted more of it. He wanted it so much that he would get almost panicky on the days where Loki left him alone. At least Loki seemed extra attentive those nights.

Tonight had been one of those nights, actually. But Thor found himself still awake at 3am, his mind restless and body aching.

It was 3:30 when he finally gave up on sleep and hobbled out of bed and in to the hallway. The bedroom to Loki's room was shut, the space under dark, so Thor crept down the hall as quietly as he could manage. He made his way down the stairs and in to the kitchen, blinking rapidly as he flicked the light on.

His eyes instantly landed on the door to Loki's studio. it was slightly ajar. A sudden curiosity pulled him towards it.

He paused with his hand around the handle. Part of him screaming stop while the rest urged him on.

He pulled the door open, his heart thumping as he looked down the darkened staircase. He moved forward, hanging on the the railing as he carefully climbed down each step. He found the light switch by memory, the bulb flickering and buzzing to life a second later.

His heart pounded as he was met his own eyes.

He blinked as the shock wore off, looking around the room and saw paintings stacked upon paintings - the room lined with them - all featuring Thor. His face, his body, all in various states of _doneness._ One that hung on the far wall just featured his arms, wrenched back and fastened at the wrists. The one in front of him was with his lips wrapped around Loki's cock, eyes and cheeks wet with tears. Another, half finished, was of him laying horizontally, arms and legs stretched, his hard cock front and center.

Everything was a blur after that. There were so many - _How?_ How did he manage to do _all_ of these?

Thor ran back up the stairs - two at a time - and slammed the door shut. He stood in the kitchen for few minutes to catch his breath and collect his thoughts. He only managed the first, forcing himself to to move quietly as he made his way back up to his room.

He stood in the doorway for a moment, staring at Loki's door. The millions of questions in his head mixing in to nonsensical gibberish.

 

*        *        *

 

Thor woke to Loki standing at the side of the bed, looming over him, his face cast in shadow. Despite that, Thor could still tell that he wasn't happy.

He tried pushing himself farther away, only for Loki's hand to shoot out and grab him by the hair. He whined as Loki dragged him closer, the pain making him compliant.

His hand twisted, bending Thor's head back as he leaned down, forcing their eyes to meet. "You went _snooping_ ," Loki hissed low.

Thor's mind scrabbled for something to say - a denial, and apology, _anything_.

Loki sneered, letting go of Thor's hair roughly and stepping back from the bed. He crossed his arms over his chest and tipped his chin up so he was looking down his nose at Thor. "Stand up."

Thor crawled from under the covers, sweat already blooming on the nape of his neck and between his shoulder.

"Strip," Loki ordered.

Thor swallowed, nodding slightly, and began taking his clothes off. T-shirt, then his jeans and boxers. He piled them on the floor beside the bed and stood with his hands clasped in front of him, waiting.

Loki's face was still blank as his eyes grazed over Thor. "Turn around," he said, "and grab on to your ankles."

Thor's mind went to white noise at the command, eyes going wide and mouth hanging open.

Loki snarled, stepping forward a foot. Thor gasped, practically jumping around and bending over, taking a firm grasp of his ankles. The blood rushed to his head like this, making him dizzy and teeter forward. He watched Loki step from his view, walking out of the room entirely. Leaving Thor with nothing but the sound of his own breathing and the rushing of blood in his ears.

There were no sketchbooks lying around from what Thor could see.

Thor tensed as heard Loki's footsteps. He watched Loki stroll up behind him from between his legs, his black trousers snug around his thighs and looser past knee, his cock already making the fabric on the crotch tighter. Loki reached for his belt, tugging on it, and Thor clamped his eyes shut. He grimaced as the buckle gave a soft clink, the dull _shuff_   sound as Loki pulled it through the loops.

"I am _very_ displeased," Loki said. The softness in his voice only made Thor more tense. "Disappointed, as well. I expected better of you."

He flinched and gasped as Loki placed a hand on his back.

"Luckily, for you, I'm willing to forgive."

Thor cursed at the first strike, only kept from toppling over by Loki's hand on his back.

"After I know you've learned your lesson, of course." _Snap_.

Thor let out a pained howl. _Snap_.

"I shouldn't have to tell you not to go in to my studio when I am not taking you there myself." _Snap, snap_.

"It seemed like an easy enough concept to understand." _Snap_.

"Something only a complete _idiot_ wouldn't grasp." _Snap_.

His father's voice suddenly popped in to his head. _Great._ The words themselves were all jumbled - but the tone was still clear. The anger, annoyance, disappointment.

Pain flared up from the skin of his ass as Loki laid another blow, blotting his thoughts out with a burn that turned from hot to ice cold. Tears splashed on to the dark floor below him, his ears suddenly focusing on the soft _patpatpat._

Loki growled. _Snap_.

Thor wept. His grip on his ankles was so tight his fingers were white. _Snap._

Loki fell in to a rhythm. His hand held Thor steady, letting him only sway a little with each strike. _Snap_ , burn, _snap_. It hurt, his whole body tensed and skin on fire, but Thor was lulled by the rhythm of it, in a weird way.

Thor sobbed as Loki struck once more, his legs trembling with the effort to keep himself upright. He flinched as Loki tossed the belt to the floor, the leather curved like a snake on the dark wood. He grabbed Thor's hair and guided him up on to the bed, laying him half on his side. His ears were filled with static as the blood rushed out of his head, the skin of his ass burning hot and raw. Thor let out a small sob as he shivered on top of the covers. Loki was standing at the edge of the bed, head tiled as he watched Thor. He couldn't make out the look on Loki's face through the blur of tears.

"I should just let you lay here and think about what you did."

Thor sobbed harder. The ache in his chest was almost worse than being spanked. He reached towards Loki, his fingers walking over the bedding. Loki inhaled sharply. There was a pause where Loki didn't seem to move at all, then he was walking away.

"Loki," Thor choked, moving to sit up. He let out another cry, the burn intensified as he skin rubbed against the bedding.

"Quiet now," Loki shushed, the bed dipping as he climbed on behind Thor. "I'm right here."

Thor's chest heaved as he sucked in a deep breath, letting Loki pull him against his chest. He hissed and tried to push his hips away, Loki's trousers further irritating his abused skin. Loki was quick to grab him and yank him back in to place, grinding his erection against Thor's ass for good measure.

Loki pressed his mouth to the shell of Thor's ear, his breath hot on his cheek. "You won't go sniffing around where you shouldn't be anymore, will you?"

"No, sir," Thor answered quietly. He tensed up as soon as the word fell out of his mouth, the whole world went still for a moment. His stomach twisted in shame and embarrassment. All his awkward and intrusive memories from earlier reared their ugly little heads again. He cringed and pressed his face in to the pillow, his fist clenching tight around the blanket.  
  
Loki hummed in approval, his hand running along Thor's side in slow, soothing strokes. "I like that."

Thor shuddered.

His lips dragged lightly over Thor's ear and along his jaw, leaving a trail of wet kisses as his hips began rocking in to Thor. "I want you to call me that while I fuck you."

Thor shuddered again, his spine going stiff partly from the agonizing friction on his tender skin, partly from the command. Some part of him was trying to remind him to feel a little shame for wanting Loki to fuck him - for wanting anything of him at all after what just happened - but he couldn't find it in himself to care anymore. He just wanted it. Needed it.

Loki's hand ventured lower, fingers trailing over the side of an inflamed asscheek.  Thor began panting, eyes fluttering shut and hands gripping the bedding tighter as his cock began to stir.

Loki hummed quietly, reaching to the nightstand to grab the bottle of oil that had become a permanent fixture on it. He nudged Thor's shoulder until he rolled on to his belly, sucking a breath in through his teeth as he ran his palm over Thor's inflamed skin, straddled Thor's thighs a second later. Thor tipped his hips up as he heard the bottle pop open, moaning softly when Loki began pushing a couple fingers in to him. The stretch stung, but just barely. He could almost blush at how easily he took things in his ass now, but it felt too good for him to care. He pushed his hips up a little higher. Loki muttered a curse under his breath, squeezing in a third finger on the next thrust.

Loki pumped his hand with a bruising force, the room filling with slick, wet sounds and their combined panting. Loki leaned over and mouthed his way up Thor's neck, until he was panting in to Thor's ear. "Say you want me to fuck you."

Thor shivered, a small sound slipping past his lips. "I want you to fuck me, sir," he whispered, hips pushing up as Loki shoved down.

There was the sound of a zipper being undone, clothing rustling as they were shoved out of the way, a quiet glug as Loki poured more oil. And then, Loki was on him. His oily cock slipped in to the crease of Thor's ass as he laid himself over Thor's back, his mouth on Thor's shoulder. Against Thor's fevered skin, Loki's almost felt cool. Thor groaned, pushing back as Loki ground down.

Loki groaned, humping Thor a little faster. " _Say it again_."

"I want you to fuck me," Thor repeated, louder. "Please, sir."

Loki stilled, groaning again. He sat back, guiding his cockhead to Thor's hole and began to push in without hesitation. Thor clenched up out of instinct, hissing in discomfort as Loki bucked forward, the head slipping inside all at once. One of Loki's hands found the small of Thor's back, pressing down on it to keep him place as he shoved the rest of his cock in to Thor. Thor whined in to the pillow, reaching back to grasp at Loki's thighs and catching the bunched up fabric of his trousers. He hung on to them for dear life as Loki set a brutal pace, fucking Thor hard and fast. Loki's other hand tangled itself in to the back of Thor's hair, wrenching his head back. Thor whimpered, pain sparking from his ass to his scalp now. His cock was so hard, leaking as it slapped against his belly with each of Loki's hard thrusts.

Loki's pace slowed as he leaned over, claiming Thor's open mouth with his own. Thor's belly did one of it's flips that it always did when Loki kissed him, distracting him just enough that he relaxed around the stiff length inside of him. He moaned in to Loki's mouth as he dragged his hips back, the pleasure melting with the stinging of his skin and scalp. The hand in Thor's hair disappeared, his arms wrenched back so they were folded across his back. Loki held his forearms in place with one hand as he pounded in to him, knocking the air from Thor's lungs with every slam of his hips.

Loki fucked him relentlessly, grunting as their bodies came together with harsh, wet slaps. Thor wept again, his mouth hanging open with a constant moan. He dug his toes in to the bedding and bucked in to Loki's thrusts, whimpering when Loki's cock rubbed along his prostate as he drove his hips down.

" _Yes_ , yes, yes," Loki hissed, fucking Thor harder, faster. The bed creaked, the headboard knocked against the wall.

Thor's mind was blank again, filled with nothing but sensations. His shoulders ached. His skin was burning. He was so full. His cock was going to explode if it didn't get touched soon.

Thor flinched bodily as one of Loki's hands wound under his hip, moaning gratefully as it wrapped around his cock.

"You _love_ this," Loki snarled in to his ear, his hand squeezing him tight and stroking him fast, "being held down and forced to take whatever I give you."

Thor moaned again. "I do, sir."

Loki pumped in to him with short, punishing thrusts, his teeth digging in to the meat of Thor's shoulders. Thor was seeing spots, fingers and toes curling as came with force, every muscle in his body tensed and shaking as he spilled on the the covers. Loki bit down harder, growling as he drove his hips down one last time and spilled deep inside Thor, just a moment after he had.

There was a minute just after where neither one of them moved - well, Thor couldn't move, really - everything silent save for their panting. Loki let go of his cock first, then his arms, allowing them to drop to the bed before sagging over Thor's back. Thor let his eyes close, his mind full of fuzz now, more than happy to have the warmth and weight of Loki's body on him for however long Loki decided to stay there.

His eyes fluttered open for a moment as Loki dragged the tip of his finger along the side of Thor's face. His vision was a bit blurred, but he could've swore Loki looked sort of... confused.

Thor sighed and let his eyes shut again.

 

*        *        *

 

Thor was startled awake when he felt a weight on his throat. He crawled back on instinct, swatting at the hands touching him before he realized whose they were. He blinked up at Loki in confusion before registering the weight still present on his throat and reached up to feel it.

The collar. Loki had put the collar on him as he slept.

He blinked again. Noticed the length of chain in Loki's hand that lead to his throat.

Loki smiled, rolling one of the shiny silver links between his thumb and forefinger. "We don't want a repeat of last night's actions, do we?"

Thor stared, wide-eyed. Silent while Loki fastened the chain to the headboard with a small lock.

"There we go," Loki said brightly, giving the chain a couple yanks. "That should keep you from wandering."

Thor's eyes darted from the chain to Loki, shivering from more than the chill that had taken over the room. Loki kept smiling, leaning over to kiss Thor on the forehead and give him a condescending pat on the cheek.

"Sleep tight, darling."

 

*        *        *

 

"He is going to love it."

The new voice startled Thor so much that he almost tripped as he walked out of the bathroom.

Wait, no- he recognized that voice. It was Loki's agent.

"I don't doubt that he will," Loki replied flatly, earning a small laugh from his agent.

Thor stood still, hardly breathing. It'd been him and Loki for so long that at this point he didn't know what to do with someone else being in here. Besides freezing up, of course. He continued to listen to their quiet back and forth, the two discussing one of Loki's other clients.

"Should I start looking for a new assistant?" she asked after they settled something about a missed payment.

The hairs on Thor's arms stood on end.

"Wait for that," Loki said a few agonizing moments of silence later. "I've... I'll just contact you when I'm ready."

"Oh." The agent sounded surprised. "Well, okay. Then that should be all?"

"Yes. Great."

Thor moved as soon as he heard them move, ducking back in to the bathroom. His heart pounded as he listened to Loki say good by to his agent, his hand fisted tightly in to the towel at his waist. The front door shut.

"Are you out of the shower yet, darling? I want you down here."


	10. Rip

Loki caught his wrist with a loose, cool grip. "No need to be skittish now, darling."

Thor swallowed. He wasn't entirely sure what he expected when Loki had led him to one of the perpetually locked doors. He didn't expect the ominous hook hanging from the ceiling. (He probably should have, though.) The thick chain it hung from ran through another metal loop in the ceiling a few feet from the wall and a pile of heavy weights sat at the end of it of the whole thing.

"Come on," Loki encouraged, voice bright. He tugged on Thor's arm and he trudged forward, letting himself be placed under the hook while Loki set everything up. He turned on a floodlight tucked in to the corner of the room, blinding Thor with it's bright light.

"Undress," Loki ordered casually.

Thor blinked a few times, his vision adjusting sluggishly, and then stripped. He kicked his clothes towards the door and waited, watching Loki's back as he dug through a trunk that sat in the opposite corner of the light. He had a rope in his hand as he stood and turned back to Thor, a smirk gracing his face as he sauntered over.

Loki came to a stop with their faces just inches apart. "Wrists together."

Thor glanced up at the hook, taking a deep breath as he held his hands out to Loki, wrists pressed together.

"Good boy."

Loki took an excruciatingly long time binding Thor's forearms, slowly looping the rope around and around. Not too tight, but enough that Thor couldn't force his arms apart. He raised Thor's arms when he was finished, threading the hook through a couple of the loops of rope and stepping away. Moving to the end of the chain at, he began hooking the weights on to it. Thor's breath gets caught in his throat as the added weight tugs his arms higher.  Loki kept adding weight until he had Thor balancing on the balls of his feet, his arms stretched high above his head.

Thor could feel the muscles in his shoulders stretch and strain as the rest of his body continues to get pulled down by gravity. His palms began to sweat, his forehead too.

Loki wore a smirk as he made his way to the stool, perching himself upon it graceful ease. He set his sketchbook on his lap and began drawing without another word.

 

*        *        *

 

"Today was good." Thor's voice must've sounded pleasant enough that his mother didn't feel the need to keep asking Thor if he was really okay, sounding genuinely pleased when she responded with "oh, that's good to hear."

His head was currently using Loki's lap as a pillow while Loki stroked Thor's hair. His shoulders were still sore from their little session, and his ass still raw from hard fucking Loki had finished it off with. Aside from that he felt sleepy and lazy, happy to soak up any bits of affection Loki decided to give him tonight.

"How was your day?"

"A bit boring, to be honest," Frigga answered, "the snow storm turned out to be bigger than expected and we were snowed in for most of the day."

Loki's fingers moved down to Thor's shoulders, his fingertips feather-light on his skin. He started by making circles but moved on to tracing the shapes of Thor's muscles soon after.

"How's the weather up there anyways?"

Thor shrugged. "Cold and snowy. Dark."

His mother _hmphs_ on the other end. "Are you feeling well?"

Almost made it through a call. "Just tired."

She sighed. Thor could tell she was getting annoyed just from how harsh it sounded. "You're lying."

Loki's fingers went still. Thor did too.

"I'm fine mom, seriously," he blurted out. It sounded as hasty as it felt and Loki still wasn't moving.

Frigga made a frustrated sound on the other end. "Just tell me the truth!"

Thor winced. Partly from the volume of his mother's voice, and partly from how Loki's hand had moved to grasp the back of his neck. He heard Odin's voice in the background, asking her what was going on.

Loki's hand was getting heavy. "I'm fine mom. I mean it."

"I _swear,_ Thor, if you're in trouble we can get someone up there tomorrow-"

The phone was ripped away from his ear while Loki kept holding his head down. He could hear Loki's breath come out in a hiss. His hand tangled in to the hair at the nape of Thor's neck to drag him up on to his knees as Loki climbed off the bed. Thor's stomach dropped at the livid expression on his face, the way Loki's hand was curled around his phone sending so much fear through him that he began to shake from it.

"I shouldn't have let you keep this thing," Loki snarled.

"Wait, let me call her back-"

"No," Loki snapped. He shoved Thor on to his back, striding out the door in a few steps and slamming the door behind him. Thor tumbled out of the bed, running to the door to try to catch up, only to find the door somehow locked from the other side. His palms slid against the knob with each futile attempt to turn it.

He gave up with a growl, pounding both fists against the door. " _LOKI!_ "

Nothing.

 

*        *        *

 

The sky, despite being completely clear of clouds, was starless. The moon a sliver.

Thor sat and stared out the window, marveling at how abandoned he felt by them.

He froze as the door creaked open. Loki walked up to the chair Thor sat in, coming to a stop right beside him. Thor didn't move, didn't look up, hardly even breathed.

"I don't know what I was thinking. I knew I couldn't keep you forever."

Thor glanced up at that, seeing a small frown on Loki's face, his eyes vacant. He wasn't actually talking to him, Thor realized.

"But you were just so much more beautiful," Loki continued, his hand reaching out to tuck Thor's hair behind his ear. Thor stayed perfectly still. "So much... _more_."

Out of nowhere, his hand was around Thor's throat, squeezing.

Thor twisted out of his grip, his back slamming against the old pane window as he leapt back out of the chair in his haste to get away. It managed to shock Loki just enough that Thor could go barreling past him and out of the room. His bare feet slipped along the floor and he slammed in to the wall when he ran in to the hallway, his arms shooting out to grope around in the darkness until he found the banister.

"Thor!" Loki called out, his feet stomping up behind him fast.

Thor stumbled down the stairs two at a time, running headlong in to the front door.

His feet hit the snow with icy jolts of pain, making him suck in harsh gulps of the bitterly cold air. He almost stopped when he was hit with a few sudden, terrifying realizations: _One_ , his car was gone. _Two_ , he only had on a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. _Three_ , the town was miles and miles from here.

Thor grit his teeth and kept running as fast as his rapidly numbing feet could carry him, nearly making it to the trees, their inky black branches swaying and screeching with the bone-chilling winds. Loki was quicker. He grabbed Thor by the shirt and threw him to the ground, dropping down on to Thor's chest before he could even think to get himself up. Thor struggled, kicking and bucking, throwing punches that didn't even faze Loki. He thrashed as hard as could when Loki wrapped both hands around his neck. The snow began to melt in to Thor's clothing, the chill stinging his skin and making his muscles weak.

Loki squeezed tightly, but not enough. Thor grabbed on to his wrists, pulling on them with all of his rapidly declining strength. Loki stared down at him with his teeth bared, his whole body trembling.

"Loki," Thor gasped, trying once more to buck him off.

Loki made a sound close to a sob, putting more pressure on his throat. He kicked out once more, weakly, his body becoming light and warm as the world went dark.

 

*        *        *

 

His body was floating, surrounded in warmth. His head was faintly throbbing, but not enough to bother him, really. He heard a splash as he moved his hands and noticed then that his head and shoulders were resting on something hard and smooth.

He opened his eyes wide and sat up in the bathtub, panting as he looked down at himself. He turned, eyes instantly falling on Loki, leaning against the sink and gnawing on fingernail. He stared off at nothing. Loki's eyes moved to him as he spun himself around and slid to the other end of the tub to get as much distance from Loki as possible.

They stared at each other. Wind whistled against the through the window, the cold air hitting Thor's wet shoulders and making hims shiver.

"You almost killed me," he whispered.

Loki nodded.

"Why didn't you?"

Loki forced his hand down, answering with a simple "I couldn't."

"So..." Thor turned his gaze down to his lap, watching the hairs on his legs sway under the water. "That dug up spot I found in the yard-"

"It doesn't matter."

"I think it _does_ ," Thor growled, looking back up at him. "Since I could've been next to it."

Loki's jaw and fists clenched, eyes narrowing slightly at Thor.

"You've done this before."

Loki didn't say anything. He didn't need to. Thor knew in his gut what the answer was.

Thor looked back up at him. "How many." Because his gut also knew it couldn't be just one.

Loki met his gaze, his mouth a tight line as they stare one another down for a few moments. "Are you really sure you want to know?"

Thor nodded his head.

Loki inhaled. "Three-hundred," he exhaled, "at least that. I haven't kept an exact count."

Lukewarm water sloshed out of the tub as Thor scrambled out of it. He plastered himself to the wall behind it, looking to the door that he would have to pass Loki to get to.

Loki watched him, eyes running up and down his dripping body.

"And all of them...?"

"Out there," Loki finished, cocking his head towards one of the walls. "Most I toss in to the woods and let the animals have, some I bury."

Thor was shaking, his skin getting cold again. "And did you-" He looked at the floor as his back slipped on the wall. He tried to make his scrambled thoughts form in to words. "Did you-"

"Yes."

Thor's eyes darted back up to Loki.

"Not... _all_ of it, though," Loki added softly. He looked down at his hands, his lips pursed.

Thor was dizzy, swaying on his feet.

Loki pushed away from the sink, coming a few steps closer. "You should get in to bed now."

"I don't have much of choice, do I?" Thor said with a humorless chuckle, sliding down until he sat in the cold tile floor with his legs folded against him.

Loki frowned, looking almost hurt by Thor's words.

 

*        *        *

 

Thor woke up feeling hot and cold, the sheets feeling like sandpaper on his skin. A fever. Great, just what he needed. The bed dipped behind him. Gentle fingers touched his cheek, pressing against his skin for a moment before tucking his hair behind his ear and pulling away.

"You're burning hot."

Thor grunted.

"You should drink some water, darling."

Thor grunted again, burying his face in to the pillows and pulling the blankets under his chin.

Loki sighed.

"I can't let you go now."

Thor let out something that was half-laugh, half-sob. A couple tears even slipped past his shut eyelids.

Loki tugged the blanket off his shoulder, his lips grazing over Thor's heated skin. He moved higher, his mouth climbing up the side of Thor's neck. Thor sucked in a shaky breath through his teeth as Loki moved to lay behind him, carefully draping his arm around Thor's waist.

Loki's lips came away from the skin of his neck with a quiet pop. They moved to his ear. "Let me keep you."

Thor shuddered, fists curling.

"It'll be just like before this mess," Loki went on, "better, even. There's nothing to hide now. We'll take care of each other... I've taken good care of you, haven't I?"

Thor let out another not-quite laugh. "God, what the fuck are you?"

Loki traced the shell of his ear with a finger, hesitating before saying, "I'm not even sure anymore."


	11. Dark

This was probably the only time in Thor's life that he truly had no idea what to do.

There was no getting out. He didn't even have his phone anymore.

Just him and Loki in this house that seemed to be getting more buried in snow by the day. He avoided Loki as much as he could, barely even looked at him. He could feel Loki's longing looks, though. His eyes were on him anytime they happened to be in the same room.

(To his credit, Loki kept his distance. Which, after everything, floored Thor more than anything else.)

 

*        *        *

 

Thor wrapped the blankets around himself tighter, pulled his knees closer to his chest. The heating puttered, working hard to try and counteract the bitterly cold air seeping in to every drafty part of the house but failing. He shuddered as he inhaled, curling his fingers and toes in attempt to get some warmth back to them.

"You should come to the living room."

Thor jumped and twisted. Loki stood in the doorway to his room, his usual button up traded in for a thick sweater.

After Thor didn't respond or make another move, Loki cleared his throat and said, "I started a fire up a little while ago, it's warmer down there."

Thor nodded.

Loki stood there for a few more drawn-out moments before clearing his throat and stepping back. Every move was reluctant, his gaze unwilling to leave Thor.

Thor let his head drop back down as he heard Loki's footsteps fade. He shivered, his tired mind unwilling to relax.

His teeth began to chatter the second he rolled out of bed. He wrapped on of the blankets around his shoulders and quickly made his way down stairs. Loki had one of the chair's pulled close to the fireplace, his chin resting in his hand as he stared at the dancing flames. His eyes flew to Thor as he stepped on a creaky floorboard, keeping quiet as he watched Thor walk up and sink down to the floor in front of the fireplace. Thor sighed in relief as warmth washed over the chilled skin on his face, his eyes fluttered shut.

Loki watched him. Didn't speak. Barely even _moved_.

When his fingers and toes felt normal again, he looked over to Loki. Their eyes met for the first time in what felt like ages.

Loki slipped out of the chair, closing the few feet between them to sit at Thor's side. Their shoulders brushed, the feeling muted the fabric blocking their skin. Thor let out a small gasp at the touch anyways. Loki reached up and brushed Thor's hair back from his face, the pad of his thumb trailing lightly over his cheekbone. His eyes reflected the flames as they kept their gazes locked.

Something in Thor's chest tightened. He leaned closer, letting a bit of his weight rest on Loki. He sighed, dark eyelashes fluttering, fingers slipping from Thor's hair to trace his jawline.

Thor stretched his neck forward. Loki met him halfway, his lips warm and soft against Thor's. Thor chased Loki's lips with his own when he made to pull away.

He felt Loki's mouth curl in to a smile, his hand sliding back in to Thor's hair while he surged forward and guided Thor on to the floor.

 

*        *        *

 

The cold seeped in to every corner of the house and decided to stay for days, keeping Thor and Loki confined to the lower half of the house, and a fire constantly roaring in the fireplace.

It was oddly romantic.

But Thor could see the tension build in Loki's shoulders and jaw, some sort of inner battle playing out on Loki's face when he straddled the line of rough and too rough.

Thor wasn't sure if he was scared anymore.

 

*        *        *

 

It took close to two weeks - Thor kept a tally of the days on a scrap of paper - for the weather to finally taper off in to something more livable. The snow was piled high as far as the eye could see, but now they could at least venture out in to the other rooms again.

"I want you to put out an ad for models."

Thor paused mid-step, brows furrowed at the wisp of Loki's voice coming from somewhere. He looked around and his eye caught on a vent a couple feet away.

"No, just get someone up here in the next few days... I know this isn't how I usually do it, but this is how I want to do it."

Silence. Thor didn't breathe.

"Male. No one too old, but other than that I don't care... Thank you."

Thor shook himself after Loki gave a short goodbye, his skin going clammy and hot.

 

*        *        *

 

Thor hummed when Loki molded himself against his back. He scraped the eggs in the pan before him and flipped them over, smiling a little at the weight of Loki's chin on his shoulder and his arms hugged around his waist.

"I want to play a game today."

Thor raised his eyebrows, glancing sideways at him. "What kind of game?"

Loki smirked and winked. "You'll find out after breakfast, darling."

 

*        *        *

 

Wrists bound by cuffs attached to thick leather belts on this thighs, throat wrapped in the collar and chained to the headboard, ankles cuffed and fastened to the corners of the foot board. Loki had Thor trembling from that alone. Then, he held up a plug. The big one.

Loki spent a bit of time teasing Thor with it, pressing just enough of the oiled tip in to make Thor's back arch before pulling back. He had submerged it in hot water this time, the heated glass making him squirm and moan even more. He bit his lip as Loki pressed it against his hole again, driving up against the restraints on his ankles to push his hips up in to it.

Loki groaned his approval. He stroked Thor's inner thigh softly before pushing down on it, shifting his position. He pushed the plug in hard, following Thor's body as it instinctively moved away from the intrusion. Thor cried out as the widest part of it popped inside, leaving him shaking as he adjusted to the hot, heavy weight inside.

He moaned softly, rolling his hips as he clenched around it, Loki looking down at him with a pleased look.

"Now, for the _real_ game."

Thor's lust clouded mind couldn't quite make sense of what Loki said. "What?"

Loki gave him a devious smile that turned Thor's spine to jelly. He bent and grabbed an eye-mask and what looked like cordless headphones from the floor beside the bed, waving them in the air for Thor to see.

"It's an odd game - more of a _challenge_ , really - but I think you can handle it."

" _What?_ "

Loki climbed up and straddled Thor around the waist, setting the headphones down beside his knee and playing with the eye-mask. "I'm going to put these on you, and you just have to wait for me. Easy enough?"

Thor watched Loki's face, befuddled by this game and what the point of it was. He nodded slowly, brows furrowed.

Loki smiled and leaned over, slipping the eye-mask over his head.  
It was pitch black, not even a sliver of light managing to sneak past the little swath of fabric that covered the bridge of his nose. And now Thor was nervous. The headphones came next, blotting out all noise as soon as Loki fit the thickly cushioned pads around his ears.

Thor jumped when Loki pressed his lips on to his, unable to predict it would happen through sight or sound.

_Oh_ , he thought, _that_ was the point of the game.

Loki's weight left him a second later. Nothing happened after that. Thor waited.

And waited.

The panic that built in him was strange and slow. Slithering around under under his skin and coiling up in his belly. He could only feel and smell like this, and all he had of those was the scent of heat pumping in to the room and the sheets under him. He could squirm a bit, the chains attached to his ankles didn't have much slack but the one attached to the collar was a few feet long, and that staved off a tiny bit of his antsy-ness.

He couldn't tell how much time had passed like this either. It felt like hours, that was for sure. His mind began to go wild wondering how long Loki planned to keep him like this. He shuddered and clenched around the plug, his thoughts going to what was going to happen after.

 

*        *        *

 

Thor gasped when he felt a cool touch against his belly, his back arching in to it. It was so brief and light that he wondered if maybe he had imagined it, but then it happened again. Loki's hand - Thor was sure - slid heavily down the center of his body, throat to groin. He palmed Thor's cock and he let out a groan, the sound nothing but a deep muffled vibration inside his head, then moved further down to wriggle the base of the plug. Thor's thighs shook, the sensation more seeming more powerful from the wait. Loki put a hand to his knee as he climbed between Thor legs, pulling him farther down the bed by his hips until their bodies were fit together.

The fronts of Loki's thighs pressed to the backs of Thor's. Thor could grab on to Loki's legs like this, grope the hair-dusted skin with his sweating palms. His small, needy noises and writhed in desperation as Loki dragged his hands over his body.

He stilled as he felt Loki's hands disappear, only to feel fingers hook around the base of the plug. He let out a low whine as Loki tugged on it, the thickest part stretching his rim until it burned. He shuddered as Loki pushed it back in and used the heel of his palm to swirl the heavy glass around. Loki pulled on it again, letting the flared part slip out of his hole before shoving it back in. He repeated the motions again and again, until Thor could feel tears wetting the eye-mask and his knees wobbled in the air.

Loki pulled the plug out of him entirely and pushed his cock in to him a second later. Thor threw his head back and ground his teeth around a cry, digging his fingertips in to the tensed muscle of Loki's thighs. Loki fell forward on to Thor's chest and grabbed his hips tight enough to bruise, his breath hot on Thor's neck. Thor felt his knees shift, dragging a few inches wider, before he drove his body forward and impaled Thor even farther on to his cock.

Thor could feel himself begging more than hear it, his words likely coming out sloppy and loud. Loki silenced him with a kiss. His mouth was hot on Thor's, his tongue copying the motions of his cock. Thor moaned, legs and mouth opening wider. Loki's belly slid against the back of his cock, the touch only driving him more mad. His legs and arms tensed against his restraints, his ass shuddered and clenched around Loki's cock with each burning shove. Thor rolled his hips up, trying to get more of it. He felt Loki's chest vibrate against his, the light brush of his lips and stuttered gusts of breath against his mouth as Loki spoke. Loki pulled back, lifting himself off Thor and his cock sliding out until just the head of it remained lodged inside. Thor choked as Loki lurched forward, hips slamming to the backs of Thor's thighs and cock stabbing the back of his throat from what it felt like. Thor shouted with every plunge of Loki's cock.

Loki kept his hips pressed against him on one of the thrusts, one hand spreading out in the middle of Thor's heaving chest while the other rubbed the underside of his cock. Thor groaned and bucked up in to the touch, his whole body trembling, his fingers and toes aching from the need to come.

Loki wrapped his hand around Thor's cock and began stroking it, his hand moving slowly up and down the length, mirroring the move with his hips. Thor threw his head back, arching off the bed as his mouth hung open, the pleasure bringing flashes of light to his blacked out vision. He keened as he felt his belly tighten, his legs straightening as his cock spurted up to his chest. Loki kept his pace, fucking and stroking Thor steadily until Thor sagged down on to the bed and the last drips of come were wrung out of him.

The hand that had on Thor's chest moved to the small of Thor's back, pushing his hips back in to the air as Loki's thrusts became more urgent. Thor grit his teeth and clenched down, groaning with each agonizing stab of his cock. Loki grabbed him by the hips on the final shove, keeping their bodies locked tightly together as his cock spilled inside him.

Loki kept himself pressed right against Thor as he leaned forward, his fingertips running over Thor's cheeks before the headphones were being lifted away.

Thor heaved a sigh of relief at being able to hear again.

"Keep your eyes closed for a moment, darling," Loki said gently, "the light's going to hurt."

Thor gave a nod of his head, keeping his eyes clenched shut as Loki slipped the mask off his head. He blinked after it was lifted away, having to do it a few more times before he could keep them open longer than a second. Loki had the lamp beside the table on, the world outside almost black as he glanced to the windows.

"You did wonderfully, darling," Loki cooed, pushing the sweat-soaked hair from Thor's forehead to give him a kiss.

Thor sighed, dozing while Loki released his from his restraints and turned off the lamp.

Loki kissed him once more just under Thor's ear as he cuddled up behind him, dragging a blanket over both their bodies. Thor smiled in to his pillow, winding his arm around the one Loki had wrapped around his chest, and fell in to a deep, dreamless sleep.

 

*        *        *

 

Thor woke when the sky was just barely turning grey, his throat dry and bladder painfully full. He wriggled from Loki's grasp, somehow managing to not wake him in the process, and hobbled to the bathroom. With his bladder empty, he made his way downstairs to the kitchen. He guzzled three glasses before his body was satisfied.

He walked a loop around the bottom floor of the house, taking turns swinging his arms in large circles and stretching them over his head. He stopped in front one of the large windows in the living room, bending forward and grabbing on to his toes with a groan. He peeked out the curtains, shivering when some of the cold air held back by the fabric hit his skin.

His eye was caught by a shadow towards the side of the house. He blinked and squinted at it, unable to make out what it was. He walked back in to the dining room, going to the window that faced the side of the house and looked there.

There were two long trenches dug out of the snow up to the house. Tire tracks. Thor gulped, his eyes darted around in attempt to find anymore evidence of a car being there.

It was just those two tracks, like someone had driven up to the house and the car had... vanished.

He let the curtain drop back in to place and backed away from the window, his breath caught in his throat. He hurried back upstairs, climbing in to bed beside Loki and waking him in the process.

"Good morning darling." Loki's voice was rough from sleep, readily hugging Thor against his warm body. "When did you wake up?"

"A little bit ago. Had to get a drink."

Loki hummed, nuzzling in to the crook of Thor's neck before dozing off again. Thor lay still, his heart pounding and sweating as his mind raced to find a way to explain it away.


	12. Dream

Thor's wet, soapy hands gripped the edge of the sink behind him, his breath coming out in harsh pants as Loki ground his hips in to Thor's while his hands slipped under the hem Thor's t-shirt. Loki hummed softly, lips smacking on Thor's neck as he kissed and bit the skin all along the edges of the collar. Thor's knees gave when Loki wedged himself between his thighs, arms shaking from trying to hold himself up.

Loki's lips trailed up his throat and along his jaw, his eyes dark as they met Thor's. "On your knees," he ordered as he took a step back, voice low and rough.

Thor shivered, licking his lips and dropping to the floor. He pressed his face to Loki's groin, inhaling deeply while he planted his hands on Loki's hips. Loki groaned and bucked forward, a hand tangling in to Thor's hair to pull him even closer while he ground his cock on Thor's face.

Loki suddenly wrenched Thor's head back. He stared down expectantly at Thor, his cheeks red.

"Can I please taste your cock, sir?" he asked, his mouth already watering at the thought.

Loki inhaled sharply through his teeth, eyes fluttering shut for a second before his free hand was working his belt open. Thor kneaded Loki's hips - his fingers leaving dark, bubble-studded stains on the fabric - while his eyes were glued to the tented front of Loki's trousers.

They froze when they heard a noise behind them. Loki twisted, and Thor craned his neck to look over the island, his eyes widening as he saw a man standing in the entryway to the kitchen, curly brown hair poking out from under a knit cap and an apologetic look on his face.

"Oh god, sorry," he said, letting out an uncomfortable laugh and scratching his neck. He explained, "I knocked, but no one was answering and the door was unlocked."

Thor got to his feet, his heart beating hard. He didn't miss how the man's eyes darted to the collar, his eyes widening a fraction as they darted back and forth between the two of them.

"You're early." Loki's voice was venomous. The look on his face was blank but Thor could still see the tightness in his jaw that let him know that Loki was angry. It took every bit of Thor's willpower not to step back.

The man cleared his throat and let out another weak laugh. "Uh, yeah, I had something come up at the time I was supposed to come. I called your agent and she said it would be okay to come a little earlier, but I guess she didn't get a hold of you..." He trailed off, the room falling in to an uncomfortable silence.

Loki's nostrils flared as he exhaled, his expression softening as he turned back to Thor. "Go up to your room, darling."

Thor hesitated, biting his lip as his eyes darted between Loki and the man.

"I'll come up when I'm done," he soothed, adding a little more sharply, "just go to your room and _stay there_ until I'm done."

Thor turned to the sink, dipping his hand to the now cooled dishwater to pull out the stopper before turning on the faucet to rinse his hands. He dried them on the damp dish towel laying on the counter, the overwhelming tension flowing off Loki making his movements jerky and clumsy.

Two sets of eyes followed him as he walked through the room. He paused in the doorway, his eyes meeting the other man's. Dark brown, like his hair. A thick eyebrow lifted as he looked over Thor, eyes catching on the collar. He opened his mouth to speak, snapping it shut as he glanced towards Loki.

Thor forced himself to keep walking, taking the stairs two at a time and silently shutting the door behind him and sliding down on to the floor. 

He could hear them talking, faintly, for a little while after that. Only the deepest rumbles of their voices carried up this far. He couldn't make out anything they were saying, but still he sat on the floor, squinting as though it would somehow help him hear better. He listened until he heard nothing at all, shutting his eyes and knocking his head against the door.

He didn't know what to do with himself. Loki always had him chained to the bed with the headphones and sleep mask on while he...

Thor knew what Loki was doing. It was crystal clear since he saw those tire tracks in the snow the first time. It stayed in the back of Thor's mind, tried to emerge whenever Loki brought out the mask and headphones. Loki was making it easier for him to... What? Pretend? Feel like he wasn't any part of it?

Somehow, that brought a warm feeling to his heart.

He cradled his face in his hands, letting out a small, agonized sound. He _saw_ the guy, _looked him in the eye_.

That could have been me. It was _supposed_ to be me. _Almost_ was.

A shiver ripped through him. He stood and walked to the bed, sitting on the edge of it and staring at the wall.

 

*        *        *

 

Thor whipped the door open when he heard a loud noise from downstairs, running straight down to the kitchen. He came to a grinding halt in the doorway when he saw Loki dragging-

He saw bare feet peeking out from behind the island, a thin, smeary trail of blood leading from them to the basement door and the stairs beyond.

Loki froze, eyes wide on Thor, blood spattered down the front of his shirt and his pale cheeks.

"You weren't supposed to come down here," Loki said, voice quiet. "Go back upstairs, I'll be finished shortly."

Thor just kept staring at the whole scene, his mouth hanging open in shock. He felt like he was in some sort of nightmare, the kind where you can't scream or move fast enough. He clenched his eyes shut, shaking his head as he swayed on his feet. His hands constantly moved, groping the entryway and tugging on the collar or his hair.

"Darling, _please_." Loki's voice sounded fuzzy in his ears. Pain lanced up his tailbone and he realized belatedly that he'd fallen back. He forced his eyes open and found Loki knelt beside him, face twisted in worry. His hands were covered in blood, held out towards Thor with the intent to sooth. Loki glanced down when Thor kept staring at them, curling them in to loose fists and pulling them to his chest.

Thor was breathing hard and fast, feeling lightheaded and dizzy. "Do you love me?"

Loki's eyebrows furrowed, his own chest rising and falling in a rapid pattern. " _Wha-?_ "

Thor kept his gaze focused on Loki's face, where the least of the blood was. Loki glanced at the kitchen and back to Thor.

He looked down at himself, stammering before he gasped, "I... don't know." Confusion twisted his features.

" _Please_ go upstairs," Loki pleaded moments later, looking Thor in the eye.

Thor dragged himself from the floor, eyes never tearing away from Loki. Loki watched while Thor forced himself to walk back to the stairs.

 

*        *        *

 

Thor listened to the sink running in the bathroom from where he lay in bed, eyes focused on the open door. The rustle of clothing being stripped away article by article came next. Loki appeared in the doorway a moment after, naked and skin pristine. He walked up to the bed slowly, sitting on the edge beside Thor.

Thor turned his head up to look Loki in the eye. "I love you," he whispered so softly that he nearly mouthed the words.

Loki sucked in a breath, his eyes bouncing all around Thor's face. He leaned forward, bringing their mouths together in a hard, passionate kiss that made Thor melt in to the bedding. He shifting on to his back, hands grasping Loki's arms. Loki inhaled deeply as their lips broke apart, climbing between Thor's parted thighs. He tore open the fly of Thor's jeans, a wavy tendril of hair falling over his forehead as he yanked Thor's jeans and boxers down his hips and thighs. The shirt came next, the fabric tearing in Loki's haste to get it off him.

Thor fell back to the bed when he was completely stripped, arms falling in a loose arc around his head and knees spread wide. Loki looked hungry, eyes practically glowing as he stared down at Thor, dragging his blunt nails down the insides of Thor's thighs.

Loki reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the oil, pouring a puddle of it in to the palm of his hand and running it over his cock. He stroked himself quickly, letting out harsh breaths as his cock stiffened. Thor let out a small groan, digging his heels in to the bed and pushing his hips up. Loki lunged forward, cock grasped in one hand while covered Thor's mouth with his own, pushing his head deeper in to the pillow.

Thor's back arched as Loki began pushing his cock in to him, a low whine emanating from his chest as the full length of it speared him. Loki didn't give him any time to adjust, only taking a moment to push himself up and pin Thor's wrists to the bed before he started thrusting in to him with abandon. Loki grunted with every drive of his hips, his grip on Thor's wrists so tight he could feel the bones grinding together. Tears sprang from Thor's eyes, legs and cock bouncing in the air.

Loki moaned, throwing his head back as he shoved his cock in as deep as he could, teeth clenched while his hips pulsed. Thor rocked his own hips, whining. Loki let out a breathless laugh, finally letting go of Thor's wrists to wrap a hand around Thor's aching length. Thor groaned and arched in to the touch, clenching around Loki's spent cock and pulling a pained hiss from between Loki's teeth. Loki didn't tease him, stroking him fast and tight until Thor came a minute later. Loki slipped out as Thor sagged in relief, dropping down beside him.

Thor drifted and dozed as they laid there in silence, his mind full of fuzz. Thor turned his head too, studying Loki's face for a minute before asking, "are you a vampire?"

A laugh burst out of Loki, Thor's eyes drifting down to his mouth as he grinned. "No, darling."

"What are you then?"

Loki's smile fell, his brows pinching together as he looked to the ceiling. "I'm really not sure."

Thor watched him, waited for more.

Loki shook his head and shrugged. "I don't know... I think I've always been this. Whatever _this_ is." He huffed out another small laugh a second later. "Maybe I _am_ some sort of vampire."

"How do you make the cars disappear?"

"I just will them away."

"What else can you do?"

Loki raised an eyebrow at him. "You've seen just about all of it, darling. I'm not really one for parlor tricks."

Thor turned to his side, sliding his hand through the small space between them to touch Loki's arm. "You love me," he whispered.

Loki turned his head towards him, his hair rustling against the pillowcase. He waited a beat, reaching out to caress Thor's cheek with his knuckles before saying, "I think I do."


	13. Game

Thor froze at the top of the stairs. Loki stood at the bottom. His smile seemed genuine, but something about it was still off.

"Come down, darling," Loki coaxed sweetly, "I have someone I want you to meet."

Thor moved down slowly, eyes on Loki the entire time, his tongue unable to form the questions he wanted to ask. Loki placed a hand on the small of his back when he finally made it to the bottom of the stairs, guiding him to the dining room. A man sat in one of the chairs - the chair Loki always sat in when they ate dinner - his smile as broad as his shoulders. He raked a hand through a short mess of thick auburn waves that matched his carefully trimmed beard as he appraised Thor, his grin going sharper at the sight of the collar on his neck.

He abruptly stood, white teeth peeking out to bite his lips as he strolled up and took a closer look at Thor. He felt small all of a sudden, despite being the tallest of the three, with a new set of eyes looking at him hungrily.

"He's even prettier than you described," the man crooned, reaching out to touch.

Thor jumped back as the man's knuckles brushed his throat under the collar.

"A bit skittish though," the man chuckled, speaking to Loki even as his gray-blue eyes stayed locked on Thor's body.

"He's still new to this," Loki explained, leaning in closer and stroking Thor's belly. He sounded so friendly and normal that Thor could hardly contain his confusion at the whole situation. Loki leaned even closer, nuzzling and kissing the corner of his jaw. "This is Josef, sweetheart. He wants to play."

Thor's eyes shot to Loki's, fear clutching his heart. He couldn't find any hint of Loki's intentions, making the tightness worse. "Say hello," Loki urged, still sweet and gentle - like Thor was a particularly slow child.

His gaze shot back to Josef, rubbing his sweaty palms on his jeans. 

"Hey," he forced out.

Loki smiled, pleased, squeezing Thor's hip. "Lets get started."

 

*        *        *

 

Thor flexed and tugged on the rope that kept his body locked in position. Arms pressed flat to his sides, the rope pressing in to his chest with every shaky inhale. Legs folded, the rope wound about his thighs and calves. Wrists knotted to ankles. The entire weight of his body was rested on the top of his chest and knees on the coffee table, the discomfort and the knowledge of how perfectly presented he was like this making his cock stir.

"Don't be afraid to be rough with him," Loki was saying, getting an old film camera ready at the other side of the room. Josef had pushed the rest of the furniture out of the way while Loki had posed and trussed Thor up, the two of them talking like old friends the entire time, speaking about Thor as though he were some sort of doll or dog.

Thor gasped as he felt Josef grab his ass, pulling the cheeks apart, touching his hole with a calloused pad of his thumb. "Safeword?"

"I'll know if it's too much," Loki answered. Josef seemed to pause at that and Thor wondered if the question had been directed to him.

Another moment passed before Josef began to move again. "So, it's like that," he said, something ominous to his tone. Thor tensed as he pressed the tip of his thumb more incessantly against his hole.

Loki chuckled, the sound dark. "It is."

"Anything else?"

Loki flicked on a spotlight he'd brought down before answering softly. "I want you to come inside him."

Josef hands left him so he could undress, his breathing harsh in the silent room. Thor yelped as his hands came back down on his ass with a clap, prying the cheeks apart again. He spat on Thor's hole and Thor jolted, hardly noticing the long finger slipping inside of him. Josef gave it a few rough thrusts before pulling it back so just the tip of it was hooked in to the rim, another joining it to pull his hole open. Thor choked on air, hips rocking in attempt to get away from the burn. He clenched his eyes shut and turned his face away from the shadow of Loki that loomed off to the side, pressing his forehead against the table. His skin burned as Josef spat inside him, fingers pushing in deeper to pull his hole open even wider.

Josef shoved three fingers in him, jabbing his prostate and making Thor cry out. Josef hummed his approval, rubbing his fingertips against the spot relentlessly while Thor yowled and curled away from the touch as much as his position allowed.

"Get the oil."

Thor jerked at the low, menacing sound of Loki's voice. Josef seemed to hesitate, then his fingers were gone, giving Thor short respite before he shoved them back inside, more easily now.

"You're gonna look so pretty on my cock."

Thor sobbed, looking over to where Loki stood. His finger moved and the camera clicked. Josef ground against him, his cock hot and slick against Thor's ass.

"You want it, don't you baby?" he grunted. He twisted a hand in to Thor's hair, yanking him up when he didn't say anything. "Do you fucking want my cock?"

Thor, trembling all over, looked to Loki. He saw him move. A slow nod of his head.

Looking back to Josef, he eeked out, "I want your cock."

"Oh darling, you know how to ask better than _that_ ," Loki said as he moved to a different spot of the room, camera aimed towards them with a wicked smirk.

Thor swallowed, taking another breath before looking back to Josef and whispering, "can I please have your cock, sir? I need it." His belly turned as he forced the words out of himself, eyes darting back to Loki as soon as he said them.

Josef groaned, letting go of Thor's hair so his face dropped hard against the table. Tears sprang to his eyes as pain shot up from his cheekbone, only to be overshadowed a moment later by the cock slamming in to his ass.

Fingers and toes curled, his mouth hung open around a silent scream, his ears focused on Josef's grunts and the quiet clicks from the camera. His own cock was hard, swinging between his thighs, the shame of how much pleasure he was taking from this making even more tears spring from his eyes.

"Harder," Loki ordered, the clicks from the camera coming faster as Josef complied.

Loki knelt beside the coffee table, holding the camera in Thor's face and taking more pictures. "You _like_ getting rammed by someone else, don't you?"

Thor bit his lip and shut his eyes while Josef fucked him even harder, grunting and huffing from exertion.

"You can't lie, Thor," Loki said, voice soft, "I can see how hard you are."

Thor cried out as Loki reached over and began stroking him, body tensing and clenching around the thick cock inside him.

"How does he feel, hm?" Loki asked, his hand swirling around the head of Thor's cock. "Does he feel good?"

Josef pressed his hand on the small of Thor's back just then, changing the angle of his hips slightly, fucking him with long, hard thrusts that left Thor breathless.

Thor bit down on his lip and sobbed. Loki gave his cock a hard squeeze, his back bowing from the spark of agony.

" _Answer_ me," Loki growled.

"He feels good," he cried out, voice wrecked. "So good."

"Do you want to come?"

" _Yes_ ," he answered in strained whine, his cock throbbing in the tight grip of Loki's hand.

Loki waited a moment.

"Please let me come, sir," Thor choked out, "oh god, _please_."

Loki gave him a wicked grin, his hand loosening it's hold on him to stroke his shaft. Thor panted, squirming as his balls tightened, his belly shaking as his orgasm built quickly. He moaned, long and loud as it came crashing over him, every muscle trembling as he spilled all over the table. Josef groaned above him, fucking him faster. Thor winced and squirmed, looking away from Loki as Josef came, hips slamming down hard one final time before draining his cock in him.  
Nothing but the sound of heavy breathing filled the room. Thor tensed as Loki brushed his sweat soaked hair off his face, his lips skimming over the shell of his ear.

"Keep your eyes closed, love," he whispered.

Thor gasped, warring with himself to do as Loki said.

Josef chuckled as he pulled out, giving Thor's ass a pat. Loki stood too, letting out a quiet laugh of his own.

"Enjoy yourself?" Loki asked. He still sounded pleasant, which only scared Thor more.

"Mmm. He's really gorgeous," Josef replied, "I can't believe you would share him."

"Me neither."

" _Hey-_ " Thor clenched his eyes tighter at the fear that was suddenly in Josef's voice, the low laugh that Loki let out.

Thor flinched as Josef screamed, a slick sound accompanying it. Thor curled in to himself as much as he could, wishing that he could cover his ears and not hear the rest of it. The slowly dimming screams that turned to gurgles and then nothing. He was crying, his face wet and body quaking, by the time it was done. He heard a clink as Loki dropped the knife to the floor, the soles of his shoes slapping against the floor.

"Shh, it's all right darling," Loki soothed. His fingers moved deftly over the rope on the Thor's body, until his body was freed and Loki was helping him to his feet. He shuddered as he felt Josef's come sliding out of him

"Keep your eyes closed," Loki whispered, hugging Thor close to help him stand.

Thor gagged as the smell of blood seemed to hit him all at once. He could feel it on Loki's skin and clothes, sticky and warm.

His eyes opened from the shock of it. He gaped at the scene surrounding him. Josef laying on the floor - pale and limp in a pool of blood. Lines of it arching up the walls. He looked down at himself to find Loki's fingerprints smeared in rust over his body.

Loki grabbed his face gently, forcing Thor to look him in the eye. Thor just stared, trembling, every feeling battling in him to the point he was just numb.

"I love you," Loki breathed, big, watery eyes locked on to Thor's.

Thor said the words back, lungs shaking.

Loki nodded, giving him a unsteady smile.

 

*        *        *

 

Another man came a few days later. He seemed less... experienced than Josef. Nervous and confused by their game, he had kissed Thor.  
Thor was left frozen in shock as Loki threw him to the floor by his hair, eyes full of rage as he marched over to him, a knife appearing in his hand.

With his wrists tied above his head and suspended from the ceiling, Thor could only watch in shock as Loki attacked him. Stabbing over and over and over until he was nothing but a bloody heap on the floor.

"I didn't say you could do that," Loki spat at the man's body, shoulders still tensed with anger.

Loki looked back to Thor, seeming to come back to himself at the sight of Thor. He looked down at the blood drenched knife in his hand, forcing his fingers to unwind from it and let it drop to the floor. He came up to Thor and reaching to untie the ropes on his ankles so he could rest his feet on the ground, his hands trembling as he reached up to untie Thor's wrists.

Thor leaned forward, pressing their lips together. Loki let out a soft moan, blood covered hands moving to cup Thor's cheeks, deepening the kiss and thrusting his tongue in to Thor's mouth. Thor wrapped one of his legs around Loki's, their hips bumping together as he pushed Loki closer.

Loki sucked in a breath with a hiss as he pulled back. He studied Thor's face, eyes narrowing just slightly.

Thor didn't know what to make of himself either. He just... wanted. He pushed his hips forward while he nudged Loki's thigh with the heel of his foot. " _Please_."

Loki lunged forward, their teeth knocking together with how hard their lips met, his body crushing Thor's to the wall.


	14. Pull

Thor came down to the living room at Loki's call. Yet another man - barely that, Thor would put money on this one being less than twenty-one years old - sat on the couch. He was small, slim and frail with pale blond hair that blended in to his skin, his shoulders hunched as he looked back and forth between him and Loki.

Loki grinned as he strolled up to Thor, taking him by the hand and leading him farther in to the room. "This is James." His fingers danced up the back of Thor's arm and shoulder, skimmed down his spine as he leaned in to whisper in to Thor's ear. "And I want you to fuck him."

Thor's breath hitched, James' did too. Thor looked over to Loki, searching his face for... he didn't know. Something. All he got was a smirk.

With the hand resting on the small of Thor's back, Loki nudged him forward.

James looked at him as he sat down on the couch, eyes pleading. "I've never done anything like this before."

"That's okay. Just go along with me," Thor said, plastering on a small, reassuring smile as he reached out to touch his arm.

 

*        *        *

 

Thor sat on the edge of his bed, staring aimlessly at the jagged black-brown trees stabbing in to the purple evening sky. His hands hung limp between his thighs, his skin tingling from the rough fuck Loki had given him and the hot shower after that.

It was was getting easier.

 

*        *        *

 

Something felt different.

"When was the last time I ate?"

Laying pressed against Thor's side, Loki's hand paused where it was stroking his arm. Thor watched at his face. Loki's mouth twitched in to a frown, brows turned down and eyes going distant as he thought. His hand started to move again, answering with indifference. "I'm sure you had dinner last night."

Thor wasn't so sure. He narrowed his eyes, looking to the ceiling and trying to think. It was so hard to keep track of time, going by the where the sun and the moon were in the sky only helped so much.  
He couldn't remember eating at all yesterday. He didn't even feel hungry.

Thor felt tingling under his skin at that thought, a nervous flutter that made him flinch.

"Why don't we get up and have breakfast, then," Loki suggested, there was an anxious edge to the words that drew Thor's eyes back to Loki's face.

Thor swallowed and nodded his head a little, letting Loki take his hand and help him up from the bed.

 

*        *        *

 

Thor froze at the rumbling of a car nearing the house. He looked to Loki, wondering if Loki was planning on having people come two days in a row, but he look confused too. Thor watched as he spun on a heel and walked to the dining room, his body a dark silhouette against the white light pouring through the window. There was more rumbling. Multiple cars.

"Are you expecting someone?"

"No," Loki answered, voice dangerously low.

Thor shut the the burners off and rushed out to stand next to Loki, his heart leaping to his throat at the sight of three black SUVs pulling in to driveway. A man climbed out of the passenger seat of the first car - Heimdall, one of his father's long time colleagues - and walked towards the house. Thor glanced to Loki, who looked more pale than usual, eyes wide and reflecting the snowy scene outside.

"I'll handle it," Thor said, voice shaky as he unfastened the collar. Shoving it in to his back pocket, he ran to the front door, answering it before Heimdall could get in a second knock.

Heimdall almost looked surprised to see him, saying something that Thor couldn't quite catch. Thor just couldn't stop looking at him. It had been so long since he'd seen any of his friends or acquaintances... He didn't know how to react.

Heimdall was talking to him, but it couldn't get past the white noise in Thor's head, the haze keeping him frozen. His eyes moved, looking somewhere over Thor's shoulder.

"Thor!"

His head snapped to where his mother was tumbling out of one of the other cars. He pushed past Heimdall and ran out to her, snow crunching beneath his feet. Hugging her tightly, he buried his face in her hair and inhaled as deeply as he could.

"I thought I was never going to see you again," she said, voice choked with tears.

Thor squeezed her even tighter, feeling the warmth of her body bleeding through the thick coat she wore. "Mama."

"Oh, sweetheart."

He let her go when she gave a gentle push to his shoulders, his arms and legs trembling. She ran her hands up and down his forearms, laughing softly as she said, "you must be freezing."

Thor looked down at himself. Thin t-shirt, bare feet covered in snow. He didn't feel any of it. He shrugged. He couldn't read the look on her face, her hands squeezing his more tightly as she looked at the house. He followed her gaze to where it fell at the front door. Heimdall stood watching Loki, arms crossed and eyes narrowed, while Loki stared out at Thor. He looked oddly fragile, eyes big and glassy, tiny against the rest of the house.

"Sweetheart?" she said softly, reaching up to guide his face back towards her. She looked terrified, searching his face.

"We've come to take you home," she added when he didn't respond. Thor looked past her when he heard more footsteps from the cars, spotting his father among some others he didn't recognize.

"I can't," he protested, looking back down at his mother. It came out weak, more like a plea.

Something in her face hardened, the stern look he remembered getting as kid when he whined. She looked back to the house, her jaw tightening before she looked back at him. "I'm not leaving here without you, Thor. I'll drag you back with my goddamn bare hands."

Thor could feel his chin wobbling, feeling tiny under his moter's unyielding gaze. "Can I have a minute?" he eeked out breathlessly.

His mother nodded, letting him go reluctantly. He walked back to the house in a daze, passing between Heimdall and Loki without a word and going up the stairs. He went to his room, standing in the doorway for moment before moving to the dresser. He opened the first drawer and stared down at the shirts folded and put in neat stacks.

"What are you doing?" Loki's voice was thick and watery. "You can't leave me."

Thor spun around. Heart sinking with misery, he said, "she's not gonna go without me."

Loki's expression fluctuated between rage and agony, the green of his eyes seeming bright rimmed with red. "You're not _hers_ ," he growled through clenched teeth.

Thor's stomach rolled, feeling stuck yet again.

"You said you loved me."

"I _do_ ," Thor replied, voice tight and eyes welling up.

Loki's hands clenched in to fists. " _You don't_. You wouldn't be leaving me if you did."

Tears rolled down Thor's cheeks, his knees weak as he moved towards Loki. "I _do_ love you," he insisted.

Loki snarled, backing away when Thor reached for him. With a parting glare, Loki stomped in to one of other rooms, slamming the door behind him. Thor flinched as Loki screamed and threw something against the wall. He stood there with his chest aching, listening to Loki's howling before dragging himself out of the room and down the stairs, leaving all his things behind.

He ignored the questioning gazes everyone was giving him, walking straight for the car his mother had come out of and climbing inside. He sat there, waiting what felt like forever before everyone started moving again, his mother sliding in to the seat beside him.

"Baby," she said, her voice tight like she was holding back tears, "please talk to me? What happened?"

Thor looked up as the car began to move, each car following the other and looping around. He twisted his body to keep his eyes on the house, the red roof stark and loud against the muted gray clouds, searching for Loki's face in one of the windows. He turned back around as the house disappeared from his view, collapsing forward and cradling his head in his hands as he began to sob.


	15. Home Again

"Aren't you hungry?"

Thor blinked, looking away from the window to his mother. Sparing a glance to his barely touched breakfast, he shrugged.

She looked over to his father, giving him a pleading look. Odin smiled at her softly, reaching out to squeeze her hand and asking to give them a few minutes. Guilt washed over Thor at the look his mother threw him as she stood from the table, the desperation and love in it. He'd been getting that look a lot since coming back.

His father waited a few moments, the air heavy between them.

"You're worrying your mother sick acting like this, you know," he said, harsh and stern.

A heavy lead pit made Thor's stomach sink. He looked back out the window, biting his lip as he studied the cloud passing by. "I do."

"So? Do you plan on just mopping around for the rest of your goddamn life now?"

Thor's shoulders tensed, teeth grinding. "I've been trying-"

" _Have you?_ "

Thor shot a look to his father, anger rising. "I moved back home, didn't I?" he spat back, hands clenching to fists on the table. "I took the shitty job you offered me and help out around the house whenever you guys ask! What fucking more do you want?"

His father leveled him with a look that would've made most others whither. "I want you to start going to that therapist your mother found."

Thor couldn't hold back a sigh, rolling his eyes. "I don't need a therapist, _dad_." His voice dripped with acid on the last word, knowing how much Odin hated the lack of formality. He wasn't going to call him sir after everything with Loki.

Odin's jaw clenched, looking as calm as ever otherwise, breathing in deep through his nose before taking another  bite of his breakfast.

"You're going and that's final."

Thor shot out of his chair at that, hands like claws in front of himself. He noticed his mother standing just past the doorway, watching in worry and forced them down to his sides. "I'm not a little kid, you can't make me go to therapy." He was pretty sure he'd get thrown in to some sort of institution the second he told anyone what happened. That, or prison.

His father looked up at him, almost looking bored by their conversation. "I can't?"

His mother, as frustrated looking as she was frantic now, stepped back into the room. " _Odin_."

Hands shaking, Thor just barely resisted the urge to break something before stomping out of the room, out of the house entirely. Stopping on the front porch he took a deep breath of the cool air, a hand snaking in to his front pocket where he'd been keeping his collar.

Walking across the lawn and on to the sidewalk, his fingertips slipped across pebbled leather and smooth metal studs, his shoes scuffing over the concrete. He saw glimpses of people going about their lives in their lovely little houses. Normal lives. Happy ones, probably. He wondered what Loki was doing, his stomach turning as his thoughts quickly took a dark turn.

He'd been trying to go back to normal. Really, he had. But as much as he tried, it just wasn't enough. Not for him or anyone else. He couldn't ignore how out of place he felt now. How changed he was. Loki stayed at the back of his mind, all the things he'd seen and done haunting him day and night.

He walked to a little park a few streets down from his parents house, sitting on one of the benches. Little kids shrieked and screamed as they played, their bored parents fiddling around on their phones, looking up here and there and yelling out half-hearted admonishments. Thor tipped his head back, squinting as the sun hurt his eyes and wishing he heard Loki's voice calling him darling.

There was no going back, was there?

He lifted his head, body thrumming as he made a decision.

 

*        *        *

 

He left the note for his mother's benefit, telling her not to worry and that he loved her, before leaving in the middle of the night. He took all the cash he had and his father's car, driving it until the next morning before getting a rental.

It was a long drive, his gut twisting with fear the whole way.

He was shaking by the time he was driving through the little town, his foot growing heavy on the peddle as he made the steep climb up to the house. The sky was clear, and he tried to take that as a good sign.

The air sat still as he finally pulled up to the house and got out of the car, not single sound or movement coming from the trees. Everything seemed too quiet. Had it always been that quiet?

He walked up to the house with his heart in his throat, going to look in to one of the windows but seeing nothing except the curtains. Sucking in a sharp breath, he ran to the front door. He hesitated. He looked around, at the house, the sky, back to the door. There was that voice, a whisper now, telling him to turn away. But it felt familiar here, like _home_. Something pulled him forward, something deep in his chest.   

He reached forward, testing the knob to find it unlocked, and opened the front door slowly. Squinting in the darkness, he groped blindly for the closest window, yanking curtains open.

He turned around and felt his stomach roll at the sight before him. Loki had torn the place apart, everything in broken heaps on the floor. Thor ran through the living and dining rooms, tearing open the curtains and flooding the place with light.

"Loki!?" he called out as his eyes blurred with tears.

Nothing.

_The basement._

He inhaled sharply, running for the kitchen. The door was open, weak, yellow light bleeding up from the stairs. He braced himself, muscles tensed he went down the steps.

He nearly trampled down the rest when he saw Loki huddled on the floor in the middle of the room, one of the paintings of Thor in his arms. He was more disheveled than Thor had ever seen him; his hair was stringy, clothing rumpled and grimy, scabbed over cuts covering his hands.

Thor ran to him, collapsing to the floor and grabbing his face with both hands. Loki stared at him, mouth hanging open without a word. He reached up and touched Thor's hands, eyes following his own movements as he dragged his up Thor's arms and shoulders, coming to rest on the sides of his neck.

His nose was suddenly hit by the sharp tang of blood, fear clutching his heart as his eyes dropped from Loki's pale face and finally noticed the blackish-red stain darkening the front of his shirt.

He blinked as tears blurred his vision, looking up. "Loki?"

Loki looked down at himself, letting out a thin laugh as he let go of Thor and unbuttoned his shirt. Peeling the stiffened fabric back revealed countless deep gouges in his chest, the pale skin surrounding them caked in dried blood.

"I'd never tried to kill myself before," Loki explained, "guess you're not the only person I can't manage to kill."

Thor let out a watery laugh, nudging the painting away with his knee and shuffling closer, hugging his arms around Loki's waist.

Loki's fingers dug in to his shoulders as he pulled him in even tighter, his breath hot on his neck. "I thought I was never going to see you again."

Thor winced, squeezing his arms tighter around Loki. "I missed you so much."

Loki inhaled, face tucked in to Thor's hair. "Oh, darling."

 

*        *        *

 

The trees were covered in new leaves, giving the yard and hills surrounding the house a brighter feeling along with the bright blue sky. Thor couldn't help but smile out the window.

His eyes caught his transparent reflection, the little golden plaque on his collar glinting as he took another sip of his coffee.

The quiet thumping of Loki's footsteps came from the open basement door. "Good morning, my darling."

"Morning," Thor replied, turning his head and pecking Loki's lips when Loki tugged on the sleeve of his shirt.

"I see you've been practicing," Loki said, sounding pleased as his eyes drifted to the dining room.

Thor nodded, turning around and leaning a hip against the island. On the table a man - David - squirmed, body tied down to it with the rope artfully wound around his body, mouth gagged. Loki strolled around the table, tugging at the rope here and there.

"Pretty," Loki said, eyebrow lifted. "Still a little loose though."

Thor scrunched his nose. "He just had breakfast."

Loki let out a put upon sigh, smiling indulgently as he walked back to Thor and hugged him around the waist. "You're too sweet." He leaned in and kissed Thor softly. "I guess I'll just have to give you another lesson later," he said with a smirk, hand slipping downward to grope at Thor's ass.

"I'll make sure you get it this time," he added in a whisper against Thor's lips.

Thor shuddered, hips bucking forward as his eyes fluttered shut. Behind them the man cried out through his gag, limbs knocking hard in to the table.

Loki sighed again, pulling away and gesturing lazily at the table. "See, darling? The rope needs to be _tight_."

"I know, sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR IS TOO NERVOUS TO WRITE A COHERENT AUTHOR'S NOTE RIGHT NOW.


End file.
